The Moon and The Star
by x-Oreo Neko-x
Summary: Sometimes they come together. Sometimes each one alone. Moon sad under a starless sky. Star crying in a moonless night...
1. New Start

**The Moon and The Star**

Written By: x-Kuroi Neko-x

_**"Sometimes they come together  
Sometimes each one alone  
Moon sad under a starless sky  
Star crying in a moonless night" **_

_This is a story for my friend tripleMgirl, she's been a great support during my time in this site as a writer._

_Thank you, Marie!_

* * *

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" the digital alarm went.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" the black haired girl shot up from her bed and her reflexes slapped the alarm clock in the process.

"Kuro, get up your going to be late for checking into you new school!" her mother yelled.**(Sorry Marie, if Kuro is a bit diferent than what she has to be...)**

"Five more minutes!" Kuro insisted pulling the blue sheets over her head as she tried to go back to sleep.

Kuro's mother pulled her blankets off of her causing Kuro to wake up again. "I'll go! I'll go!" Kuro slowly walked in the bathroom and did the usual morning routine; brush teeth, wash face, brush hair and change clothes.

When Kuro came out she was wearing a blue and black horizontal tank top, and a black skirt **(I suck at details XD... Better ask tripleMgirl for this part-) **Along with a black hoddie. She also wore black and blue worn out converse. Kuro wasn't the type to dress really girly nor bright, she didn't like to wear make up or fancy jewelry; maybe a bit of eyeliner... But she just wanted to keep as simple as possible so she wouldn't stand out.

Before she went out of her room, Kuro ran back to her now empty looking dresser. A small, fine silver chain with a grey pearl was the only thing left on the dresser and Kuro took it and just gazed at it, as if in thought. So many memories began running through Kuro's head as she stared at the necklace.

**Flashback.**

_A four year old Kuro was playing in a small sandbox with a boy around her age. From what Kuro recalled in her memories he had a messy dark grey hair, but she couldn't remember his eyes._

"_Hey Kuro since your leaving tomorrow, I thought I'd give you something," as Kuro looked up at the boy he held out a small pearl in his palm._

"_Wow! It's so pretty!" Kuro exclaimed receiving the present from the boy. When Kuro commented the gift the little boy's face started turning a light shade of pink._

"_My mom gave it to me when I was __**really**__ little," the boy made a funny face at his comment, "and I wnated to give it to you…Grey is one of your favorite colors." The boy started turning many shades of red._

"_You're so nice! I love it! Thank you!" She suddenly hugged the boy and her cheeks started turning pink too._

"_Uhhh…you're welcome. Just don't forget about me 'kay?" The boy said as she let go of him._

"_Don't say it like that!" Kuro exclaimed._

"_Huh?"_

"_We're gonna meet each other again! Promise?"_

"_Promise!" The boy said a he smiled warmly to her._

**End Flashback.**

Kuro snapped out of her thoughts as she heard her mother calling. Kuro quickly stuffed her pearl in her pocket as she ran down the stairs. She put on her black fingerless arm-warmers as she ran out the door and went inside her parents' bright red dodge caravan.

After an hour of driving and boredom for Kuro, they reached their destination: Twilight High Boarding School, the school Kuro was soon to attend as a sophomore. Kuro and her family had just moved back to Twilight Town a week ago. She used to live here until she was about four years old when she moved to Destiny Islands. Now Kuro is fifteen she has moved back to her hometown.

"Kuro let's go to the office and check in, your father will put all your belongings in your dorm room, okay?"

"Okay," Kuro agreed. As her father drove off she and her mother walked into the office to meet the principal.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"So Kuro, here's your schedule and the keys to your dorm room. I hope you make new friends and enjoy in here at Twilight High," the principal smiled.

Kuro nodded her head and took the items, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Kuro walked out of the school building with her mother and looked at her, "I hope you don't cause any trouble here okay," Her mother said, "I'll miss you, we'll try to visit as much as we can," her mom began walking towards the car as her dad drove in.

"I'll miss you too, bye mom." Kuro said as her mom walked away. She kept waving goodbye to her parents until the car was nowhere in sight.

Kuro sighed, _'How am I going to survi_ve?' she asked herself.

She began walking around the school, and Kuro thought she would go and find her dorm room later. As she was giving herself a tour and peeking into the classes every now and then, Kuro started thinking.

'_Now that I'm in Twilight Town again, I wonder if I'll find him_…' she thought. _'Yeah right! He probably forgot! I mean, I can't believe I actually forgot his name! But it was pretty far back…' _

As she was lost in her own thoughts walking around, Kuro came across a corner in the hall way. When she was about to turn…BANG! She bumped into to someone knocking her back to reality.

"Owww…that hurt…" a voice said. Kuro looked up to see a grey haired boy who looked about her age with messy hair. He was wearing the school uniform, which consisted of a simple grey shirt, and black pants. But, what she noticed the most was his falu red eyes. They reminded her of the deep red, ripe cherries that seemed to go on forever in thier growing season.

The boy then stood up, "Hey are you alright? Sorry about that. Here let me help you up," he gave his hand to help her up, but Kuro wasn't the type to let these kind of things go, even _with_ an apology.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING NEXT TIME!" Kuro yelled, but not loud enough to interrupt the classes beside them. "Jeez… some people…" **(Like I said, sorry is this ain't how she has to be)**

"Well _SORRY _for apologizing then! I was in a hurry!" he yelled back in the same manner.

"Still, that doesn't give you any excuses to knock me down!"

"Like I said, I was in a hurry!"

"And like _I _said, WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" Kuro snapped back.

The boy rubbed his temples, "Look, I don't have time for this!" he pushed Kuro aside and ran past her. She watched as he ran away with an angry expression.

"Hmph! How rude!" Kuro huffed with her arms crossed.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Kuro was at the school and still continued walking around. As soon as the clock hit 3:00, the bell rang and mad rush of students passed by not noticing the black haired girl. When they were all gone Kuro felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a smiling white haired girl with carmine colored eyes.

"Hi! I've never seen you here before. Are you the new? By the way, I'm Joannu, but call me Jin!" **(talk about forward...Lol)**

"Yeah, I'm Kuro," Kuro felt like she could trust Joannu, she really seemed like a nice person, "Umm…Joannu can you help me out? I'm kinda lost…" she admitted.

"Yeah, no problem! I can show you exactly where everything is."

"Thanks a lot."

"Well, first of all did you check in with the office?" Joannu asked.

"Yeah, I got my schedule and everything."

"Oh, can I see!" Kuro took a folded piece of paper handed over. Joannu quickly scanned through the schedule and smiled, "Looks like I'm in your English, Science, History, and Gym class. For your Math you have Leiko and Ventus. And you have Kisho in all your classes! He's kind of a flirt and goofy, but he's really nice and quiet once you get to know him."

"Who are Kisho, Leiko, and Ventus?" Naminé asked.

"Oh, I'll introduce you to them and the rest tomorrow!" Joannu replied, "How about I show you your dorm room, that's in a different building."

"Oh okay." Kuro replied.

"Your dorm room number is 203, that's easy to find."

Joannu pointed things out before getting to the dormitory, like the cafeteria and the gymnasium. When they walked inside the building Kuro noticed both boys and girls inside.

"Hey Jin, I thought boarding schools have separate dormitories for the girls and guys."

"Yeah, but the boys' building burnt down because of a bad wire or something three months ago during class so no one got hurt. The girls' dorm had a bunch of extra rooms so they decided they stay here until they raise money, so that's probably gonna take forever. But don't worry all the boys' and girls' rooms are seperate," Joannu laughed.

As they continued to walk around, they quickly found Kuro's room. "Here it is, if you need some help my room number is 216 down the hall," Joannu pointed out.

"Thanks a lot Jin! See you tomorrow at school," Kuro said as she entered in the room.

Inside she found all her bags and boxes on the floor. Kuro didn't own too many things so it took her about an hour to put away most of her stuff in the closet and dresser. Afterward she looked out the window; the view was beautiful, especially the sunset. It reminded her of her childhood here in Twilight Town.

Kuro took out her sketchbook and pencil inside her backpack, which was beside the bed which she claimed as her own. She did an amazing quick sketch of the city, including the people she saw walking around it. Suddenly when Kuro was about to finish up, the door opened.

"What the?" a boy said dropping his bag and skateboard.

"Hey! What are you doing in my room!" Kuro yelled. She quickly recognized that the boy was the one from earlier in the morning.

"_YOUR_ ROOM! This is _my_ room!" the boy snapped back pointing at himself.

"Well I'm supposed to be here. See!" Kuro quickly showed him her papers. As the boy read the papers he ran his left hand through his messy hair in frustration.

"I was supposed to get my new roommate today…b-but you're a _girl_!" he stated as he continued scratching his head.

"This _cannot _be happening to me!" Kuro said in frustration.

"This _has_ to be a mistake! Let's go to the principal and, I'm sure he can work this out." he suggested pacing around the room.

"Alright, let's go then." Naminé said getting ready to walk out the room.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"B-but sir! You can't be serious!" The boy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but your room is the only one available and it's against the rules to have three to a room," the principal stated firmly.

"But umm…principal Kiyoshi! Can't you bend the rules a little?" Kuro asked.

"I would've, but there is not enough room for three students," the principal replied.

"Fine…" Kuro and the boy said in defeat, and then they walked out the door.

As they reached the room they both sighed in disappointment.

"Of all the people, why am I stuck with you!" Kuro whined.

The boy just sighed again; he was too tired to even argue back anymore.

"I'm using the bathroom to change." Kuro grabbed a few clothes in her closet and stepped in to the bathroom.

"Don't come out until I'm done changing to 'kay?" the boy said, loud enough for her to hear through the door.

"Like I would!" Kuro said in disgust.

She wore dark blue pajamas vertacly striped with a dark purple. When Kuro opened the door slightly to go outside, her face became many shades of red. Kuro saw the guy shirtless. He had a good built, Kuro had to admit he was hot. Kuro closed the door quickly, but quietly so he wouldn't hear.

"Oh my gosh!" she looked at herself in the mirror and her face was beet red. She tried to take away the memory by washing her face in cold water. "_Bad Hisakata, bad!_"she thought. Kuro was brought back into reality when the boy called her out.

"You can come out now, I'm done." When Kuro opened the door this time he was already going in his bed. He eyed her suspiciously when he saw her flushed face, by he decided to shrug it off.

Kuro closed the light and went in her bed, when she remembered something, "Oh yeah, I never got your name."

"It's Ki…" he was already going into deep sleep.

"_I guess I have to figure out his name tomorrow_," Kuro thought as she went into a deep slumber.


	2. The Group

**The Moon and The Star**

Written By: x-Kuroi Neko-x

_**"Sometimes they come together  
Sometimes each one alone  
Moon sad under a starless sky  
Star crying in a moonless night" **_

_Second Chapter. Enjoy_

* * *

_Kuro closed the light and went in her bed, when she remembered something, "Oh yeah, I never got your name." _

"_It's Ki…" he was already going into deep sleep._

"_I guess I have to figure out his name tomorrow," Kuro thought as she went into a deep slumber._

* * *

"Kuro?" a little boy said.

"Yeah?" the little version of Kuro lifted her head to look at the boy's face, but it was a blur when she saw him.

"You don't remember me do you?" he asked with a sad expression.

"I do…your name is…is…" Kuro tried her hardest to remember, but the name wouldn't come back to her.

"I knew it, you were going to break our promise…" the boy turned around and started walking away. Kuro tried running after him but she couldn't catch up.

"Wait! I do remember, it's-"

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" the alarm clock went off.

"Damn, I was just to find out too," Kuro turned her head to read the time, "8:20…CRAP! I only have twenty minutes to get ready!"

She cleaned up and put on her school uniform which her parents bought for her a few weeks before she moved into Twilight High. It was a grey blouse with a black, and lighter black plaid skirt. Her black socks were right below her knees and she wore dark brown dress shoes. She grabbed her dark blue back pack and ran to school.

When she got to her locker to grab her books she looked at her watch, "Okay I have seven minutes to get to class, good," she thought. When she closed her locker she saw Joannu running up to her with two boys following behind.

One had chocolate brown hair with blue eyes; Kuro had to admit he was kind of cute, not hot, but kind of like when you see a puppy and you say 'Aww…it's so cute!' kind of way. And the other boy was…

"YOU!" The gray boy and Kuro yelled in unison, pointing at each other like in the movies.

"And here I thought I was going to get some relief at school," the boy said sarcastically.

"Why you…" Kuro had her fist clenched and was about to burst until Joannu stepped in.

"So I guess you already met my brother Kisho! This is Sora," Joannu intervened hoping to stop the fight.

"Hi, so your Kuro right?" the brown haired boy cheerfully greeted.

"Yeah, at least your way nicer than this guy here," Kuro said pointing at Kisho.

"I have a name you know!" Kisho yelled.

"What! You wanna start something!" Kuro snapped back.

"Uh, Sora! Help me out here!" Joannu said trying to hold down her new friend.

"Right! Kisho, you shouldn't be fighting with a girl! And either way its five minutes till History class and Ms.Tsuyoshi will be really mad if you're late again!" Sora exclaimed holding down his grey friend.

"Fine!" Kisho said as Sora let go.

"You too Kuro!" Joannu said.

"Fine!" Kuro did the same as they walking towards History class.

**xxx xxx xxx**

As the four students reached class Sora, Joannu, and Kisho took their seats, leaving Kuro at the door.

"Umm…" Kuro tried to get the teacher's attention at the door and soon got it.

"Hello there, I'm Ms.Tsuyoshi. You must be the new student."

"Yes, I'm Kuro," she said, Kuro was usually shy, but went crazy on people like Kisho. She had what you called a split personality.

"Nice to meet you," Ms.Tsuyoshi smiled, "Class we have a new student, her name is Kuro. Please take the empty seat beside Kisho. He's the one with the messy grey hair."

"Oh, I know…" Kuro stated a bit darkly. As she was walking towards her seat, heard whispers and winks from the guys and glares from the girls. Kuro nervously sat at her assigned seat, "What is wrong with these people!" she thought.

Kuro felt someone nudge her from the side. She turned to see Joannu, "Hey!"

"Hehe, looks like female population of this class officially hate you!" Joannu whispered.

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" Kuro whispered back.

"Sitting beside Kisho is what you did. Haha!" Sora laughed from behind Joannu.

"What's so great about sitting beside him?" Kuro said dryly.

"Hey!" Kisho interrupted.

"You see Kisho, Sora, Ventus, Riku, Cloud, and Leon are proclaimed the hottest guys in the whole school from the girls," Joannu laughed, "You could say Tidus and Hayner are too, but they're more like second raters! Hehe."

"Who are Ventus, Riku, Cloud, Leon, Tidus and Hayner?" Kuro asked.

"Well Cloud and Leon are seniors and we don't really interact with them," Sora stated.

"The rest you'll meet them at lunch, except for Ventus who you'll see at next period in English," Joannu added.

Kuro just nodded her head pretending she got every piece of information from the two, _"This school is too confusing," _she thought.

"Class, please quiet down or else I'll double the assignment tonight's homework!" The teacher intervened. The class quickly shushed and listened to the lesson with a few whispers every now and then.

Class soon ended with a sigh of relief from every student in the class when the bell rang.

"Well, see you guys later at lunch!" Sora waved goodbye walking away from his group of friends.

"Bye Sora!" Joannu waved off too.

Kuro at this point could totally tell what was going on and at instinct decided to ask Kisho, "Do those two like each other or something?"

"Yeah, but they won't admit it," Kisho replied.

"I see…" Kuro said.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Joannu asked as she walked towards them.

"N-nothing!" the said in unison.

**xxx xxx xxx**

They soon reached English class where Kuro had to sit beside a black haired girl, "I'm Leiko."

"Oh, I'm Kuro. Joannu told me about you."

"So your my siter's new buddy," Leiko said as she rested her head on her palm.

"Hey who's the new girl?" A blonde boy said butting in from behind Leiko.

"Kuro this is Ventus. Ven meet Kuro." Leiko said.

"Nice to meet new people!" Ven said grabbing Kuro hand and shaking it.

"Just ignore them, Leiko will be mostly quite, and Ven a bit hyper after a jolly rancher!" Joannu laughed. She was sitting beside Ven.

"Yup! And I'm proud to be that way!" Leiko sighed/groaned as Ven was laughing at his comment.

Kuro soon claimed that these two be officially a soon to be cuple. Kuro had a pretty entertaining class except for the homework.

**xxx xxx xxx**

The bell rang signaling that it was third period. Ventus parted ways since it was geography class for him. The rest had Science, where Kuro had to introduce herself for the third time, but in this class she was allowed to sit beside anyone. The only spot left was in between some blonde guy and Kisho. Kuro sighed for the fact Kisho was there, but still sat at the spot.

"Hey new girl, I'm Seifer," the boy introduced giving his hand, which Kuro took as a signal to shake his hand.

"Hi…I'm Kuro…" she said shaking his hand, Kuro had to admit there was something suspicious about this guy.

Kisho began mumbling a few words and glared at Seifer, who just smirked back. Kuro was confused by this gesture but she left it alone and listened to the rest of lesson.

The time quickly flied by and the bell rang signaling the students that it was lunch time.


	3. Lunch? Not so Much

**The Moon and The Star**

Written By: x-Kuroi Neko-x

_**"Sometimes they come together  
Sometimes each one alone  
Moon sad under a starless sky  
Star crying in a moonless night" **_

_Chapter three. Hope you like it._

* * *

"_Hey new girl, I'm Seifer," the boy introduced giving his hand, which Kuro took as a signal to shake his hand._

"_Hi…I'm Kuro…" she said shaking his hand, but Kuro had to admit there was something suspicious about this guy._

_Kisho began mumbling a few words and glared at Seifer, who just smirked back. Kuro was confused by this gesture but she left it alone and listened to the rest of lesson._

_The time quickly flied by and the bell rang signaling the students that it was lunch time._

* * *

"Finally! Lunch time... Stupid ass of teacher making me do standars...!" Leiko streched as she cursed.

"I have to put my books away first. I'll meet you guys later," Kuro said hugging her books.

"Me too," Kisho stated already waving goodbye.

"I see…so you want to have some _alone_ time with Kuro while were gone huh?" Leiko smikerd as she raised her brow.

"WHAT?" Kisho yelled, with his cheeks turning a light shade of pink, "Lei, Can't you see I _actually _have some books to put away!" he said holding his text books in front of his sister's face.

"Sure, pervert…I bet you got your books out on purpose," Leiko said as she crossed her armas and looked away.

"Anyways," Joannu laughed, "Meet you two at the cafeteria!" Joannu said walking away pullinf Leiko with her.

As Kuro was walking towards her locker she noticed Kisho was following behind.

"Is your locker near mine too?" she asked sighing as if she already knew the answer.

"Apparently, yes it is." Kisho answered in a sarcastic manner. Kuro just glared at him as she put away her belongings.

When Kuro was finished putting her books away, she noticed Seifer was leaning against a locker beside hers.

"Hey, Kuro watcha up to?" he asked smirking.

"Putting my books away…" she answered with a questioning look.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me," he said trying to act all _cool_ and what not.

Kisho pretended to put his things away as he ease dropped on the conversation and tried to glance every now and then to see the situation.

"Uhh…sorry but your not my type," Kuro said walking away.

"C'mon this Friday," he begged.

"Leave her alone!" Kisho interrupted, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Aww…Kisho likes her too?" Seifer cooed.

"Eeww…me, like her? My ass! I rather go out with my own sister." Kisho stated.

"Really, or is it that she doesn't just like you?" Seifer teased.

"Yeah, I don't like him," Kuro stepped up.

"Haha!" Seifer laughed triumphantly.

"And I definitely _hate_ you!" she continued pointing at Seifer.

"Burn!" Kisho laughed.

"I'll get you both for this, believe me!" Seifer said darkly as he walked away.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Kisho and Kuro just walked together in silence towards the cafeteria. Not like awkward silence kind of way, quiet like the when you just happen to go the same way with a stranger. When Kuro walked into the cafeteria, she was amazed. There were so many students, way more that her old school at least.

"Kuro! Kisho! Over here!" someone yelled. Kuro quickly recognized this at Leiko's voice. Kisho and Kuro quickly got their horrific cafeteria food, and then walked to their friends' table.

"Hey everyone, this is Kuro" Joannu introduced.

"I'm Riku," A long platinum colored hair boy greeted.

"Hayner," another boy with light blonde hair like Ven's introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Olette,"a polite girl with brunette hair said.

"I'm Pence," a short chubby dark brown haired boy with a camera greeted.

"I'm Wakka!" a tall boy with orange hair that seemed to defy gravity called out from the back.

"And I know you already met Ven, Leiko, Kisho, Jin and me," Sora smiled.

"Wow, that's a lot of names to remember," Kuro laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll remember them pretty quick," Riku assured.

When Kuro sat down, she notice on the left side of the table was where her new guy friends sat and the girls sat on the right.

"Hey, do any of you know what's going on between Kisho and Seifer?" Kuro asked.

"Oh, so you've already seen them two in their cat and dog mode?" Olette asked.

Kuro nodded, "I guess you could call it that."

"Well, they've been like since forever," Leiko said as she looked at her food without much appetite, "anyways, what happened between you and you know who in the hallway?"

"Huh? What?" Olette didn't know what was happening.

"Kisho," Joannu stated plainly.

"Oooh…something going on between you and Kisho or something?" Olette was now getting curious, "and how did you know Seifer anyway?'

"I see a love triangle..." Joannu said as she thought about it.

At this point Kuro turned from pink to red, "_These people are crazy!_" Kuro thought, "Yuck! Why would I like him anyways!" she said a little too loudly. Soon the boys started joining into the conversation.

"Huh? What? Kuro likes somebody?" Sora said dumbfounded.

"Yeah, she likes Kisho." Leiko answered.

"WHAT!" Kisho and Kuro yelled in unison.

"Wow! Kuro already found someone on her first day!" Ven teased.

"You people are nuts, I tell you!" Kuro's face was turning redder by the minute.

"Do, you feel the same way Kisho? I mean Joannu and Leiko are your twins, you tell them everything since that time with the red paint!" Riku was laughing his head off from the memory.

"W-what?" Kisho's face was the same color as Kuro's now.

"Aww…their such cute couple!" Hayner laughed.

"You too? So much for a friend!" Ksho yelled.

Kisho had to get out of this somehow, and then he just happened to blurt it out, "Ventus and Leiko are going out!"

"WHAT!" everybody on their table said in unison, including Ven and Leiko.

"_I'm so sorry Lei! But I had too…either way it's pay back for what you and Joannu did to me here!_" Kisho thought.

Now everyone was making fun of the two of them instead of the other teens.

"Kisho Hoshi Yamaguchi! I'll kill you!" Leiko yelled raising a fist.

Kuro and Kisho sighed in relief now that the tables had turned.

"Wow, seriously! I knew you two were going to be together!" Joannu squealed.

"Kisho was lying! Believe me!" Ven yelled.

"You two are like the perfect couple!" Pence laughed.

"Ven, how come you didn't tell your best friend of all people?" Sora pouted.

"I'm not going out with her, if I was then I'd be more proud of it wouldn't I?" Ven snapped back.

"So you admitted! You really do like Leiko!" Wakka laughed.

"Ummm…uhhh…" Sora was lost for words; his pink face was now as red as a cherry. Leiko only smacked her forehead and cursed.

"Ven, is this true?" Olette asked.

"_This is gonna be a long day…_" Kuro sighed as a faint smile appeared on her face.


	4. Kishiri & Kurori?

**The Moon and The Star**

Written By: x-Kuroi Neko-x

_**"Sometimes they come together  
Sometimes each one alone  
Moon sad under a starless sky  
Star crying in a moonless night" **_

_We all know, the next chapter is up!_

* * *

"_Ven, how come you didn't tell your best friend of all people?" Riku pouted._

"_I'm not going out with her, if I was then I'd be more proud of it wouldn't I?" Ven snapped back._

"_So you admitted! You really do like Leiko!" Wakka laughed._

"_Ummm…uhhh…" Ven was lost for words; his pink face was now as red as a cherry. Leiko only smacked her forehad and cursed._

"_Ven, is this true?" Olette asked._

"_This is gonna be a long day…" Kuro sighed as a faint smile appeared on her face. _

* * *

The lunch bell had just rung and Kisho and Kuro were happy the torture had ended. As for Kisho's punishment he got a one really hard punch on the cheek from Leiko.

Fourth period had just started and it was math class, and today's lesson was on measurement; Kuro's worst subject.

"Lei, I don't get any of this!" Kuro whispered.

"You think I do! I failed this shit for more than 6 years!" Leiko whispered back, "Ask Kisho, he probably might know a thing or two."

"Me asking _him_! Are you crazy!" Kuro said a little too loudly causing a chain of shushes from the other students.

"How about I help you," someone said from the left side of Kuro.

"Seifer, what do you want?" she asked dryly.

"Well, I know was a jerk at lunch. So I was thinking, can we please start over?" he begged with puppy dog eyes that only a few girls could resist.

"Fine! I need help with this anyway…" Kuro sighed in defeat rolling her eyes.

"Thank you!" Seifer smiled, "See, in this question you have to multiply x with the height before you calculate this, to get the solution," he pointed out **(A/N: I just made up something random because I truely suck at math! Like Leiko, I failed math every time XD).**

"Ohh…I see…" Kuro smiled, she finally was starting to understand it now.

From the back Kisho could see it all, "_Grr…what am I getting so worked up for? Seifer can have her for all I care. She's nothing like __her__…_" he thought.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Soon the bell rang signaling the students to go to their next class. For Kuro it was gym class. She walked with Leiko towards the girls' change room where she would change into her gym attire.

When Kuro finished changing, she was wearing a grey t-shirt with the school logo and black shorts that way were above her knees.

"Umm…do the shorts have to be this high?" Kuro complained.

"Yeah, I agree with Kuro," Joannu said in her attempt to make her shorts seem longer.

"You and Kurori are right... I suddenly feel like a 5 dollar whore you find at the 99 cent store corner... " Leiko whinned and flipped a guy off. **(A/n: I wonder is Kurori is written with y or i...)**

"So my nickname is 'Kurori' now?" Kuro questioned raising an eye brow.

"Don't worry Kisho has a lot of nicknames too!" Kairi laughed, "Lei and Yuffie always do this when they think your original name doesn't suite you."

"Who's Yuffie?" Kuro asked.

"Yuffie's a senior. She's kind of like an older sister type to me, Kisho and Leiko," Joannu replied.

"And if you're still wondering about the nicknames, I dubbed Kisho, Kane and Yuffie calls him Kishiri!" Leiko laughed.

"Kishiri?" Kuro thought she was going to die of laughter, until Joannu said they were going to get in trouble if they were late for Mr.Takeru's class.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Gym class in Twilight High was co-ed and unfortunately for Kuro all her sophomore buddies were there and are probably going to make fun of her and Kisho one way or another.

"Okay class, cross country will be starting soon, so I want you to run laps around the football field until class is over," The teacher yelled.

The class groaned and began running laps as soon as the teacher blew the whistle. When Kuro was walking instead, she was with Joannu and Leiko, while her guy friends were up front **(A/N: Roxas, Sora, and Ventus) **.

"So Kuro, you never told us who you roommate was," Joannu said looking at blonde girl.

"Yeah Kurori, tell us. Is it a hot guy, it better be..." Leiko said with bright sangria eyes.

"Can you please drop the nickname?" Kuro asked blushing from the name.

"Fine, fine! Just tell us who it is though!" Leiko said.

"My roommate… it's… umm…" Kuro stalled, "_Think Kuro! Think! You'll never live it down if they find out its their twin!_" she thought, "It's a senior," Kuro lied.

"Really? What's his name?" Leiko asked, still thinking it was guy.

"I-I don't remember! She doesn't talk that much!" Kuro.

"Aww... A girl...?!" Joannu and Leiko pouted in defeat.

In front Roxas, Sora, and Ven were having a similar conversation.

"So who is he?" Ven asked.

"_If I say it's Kuro, I know I'm never gonna live it down! That's a fact!_" Kisho thought, "Uh, it's a new kid in ninth grade," he lied, "_These two are to stupid/hyper to ask for the details. Score 1 for Kisho!_"

"Oh really?" Ven wondered, "What's his name?"

"_DAMN!_" he yelled at himself, "You probably don't know him!" Kisho laughed nervously.

"Oh okay," Sora said, with astill wondering look on his face. Kisho just sighed in relief.

Class ended with all the students lying down on the ground and panting for air, or leaning on a wall and panting for air. But hey! walking takes energy!

**xxx xxx xxx**

Kuro quickly changed clothes and headed to her most favorite class ever; art **(A/N: I know Marie likes to draw so I guess its cool with her, right?)**

She took her seat at the back of the class and sighed in relief, "_Yes, one class with out him!_"

Soon the door creeked open, "Hi?" Kisho greeted nervously at the front of the class.

"_DAMN IT!_" Kuro cussed silently in her thoughts.

"Mr.Yamaguchi, late again! Please take the empty seat beside the new girl and don't make anymore interruptions!" the teacher sighed.

Kisho took his seat and glared at Kuro along the way. Kuro complimented this gesture by doing the same.

"Okay class, for today's lesson you must sketch yourself doing your favorite hobby," the teacher instructed, "Begin!"

Kuro took the piece of paper in front of her and began to draw. It was starting to shape up in to a portrait of her drawing. The picture her drawing drew was an unfinished sketch of the boy in her childhood, but you couldn't really notice it from a far.

Kuro was somewhat proud of what she drew. Since she finished early, she decided to peek over to see what Kisho was drawing. It was a picture of him skateboarding. Kisho to admit he was pretty good at sketching.

Kisho also finished early and decided to look over at Kuro's sketch, "A picture of you drawing huh?"

"What! Got a problem with it _Kishiri_?" Kuro for some reason took it as an insult.

"Hey! Who told you that?" Kisho yelled looking around.

"Mr.Yamaguchi, please stop flirting and sit down quietly," the teacher told. A few snickers and giggles could be heard across the room as Kisho's cheeks began turning a light shade of pink.

**xxx xxx xxx**

School was over for the day and Kuro went over to her locker to grab some books for tonight's homework, and boy did she have a _lot_ of text books. When Kuro closed her locker, she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Sorry! Here let me help you!" a boy apologized.

Kuro didn't really take notice to see who it was and continued to pick up her books, andshe accidentally touched the boy's hand on the last book. Kuro's cheeks began blushing, she looked up to see his face, "You…" she glared.

"At least hold off on the arguments until after I help you," Kisho smiled.

Kuro didn't know why, but she liked his smile, it seemed so familiar…

"Fine!" she agreed turning her face the other way so he wouldn't see her blushing.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Kisho suggested he would carry half her books so it would be easier for her. On the way to the dormitory, there was an awkward silence between them, but Kisho tried to break it.

"Soo…I was wondering…" he said as a blush crept on to his cheeks, "If we could, you know… start ov–" Kisho was cut off.

"Hey you love birds, wait up!" Olette yelled with Joannu who was pulling Leiko, causing Kuro and Kisho to jump a little.

Kuro quickly looked at Kisho, "Quick! Gimme my books and get to the room before I do, so they don't suspect anything!" Kisho gave a quick nod and handed her books over before running off.

"Hey Kuro, wasn't that Kane just now?" Leiko wondered as the three girls caught up to her. Without her finishing the small jolly rancher she was eating.

"NO! I-I mean, _no_ way he would wanna walk with me! I mean the guy's a complete dope!" Kuro lied nervously.

"Oh okay. Hey, I got an idea! Why don't we see Kuro's room?" Joannu leaped.

"Yeah!" Leiko and Olette agreed running off.

"No, you can't-" but the other girls were already to far ahead to hear Kuro.

**xxx xxx xxx**

When they got to the room Kuro tried to make excuses.

"But the room's messy!"

"You should see Sora and Hayner's room if you want messy." Joannu laughed.

"Fine!" Kuro gave up, "HEAR THAT, WE'RE GOING INSIDE THE ROOM!" she yelled.

Inside Kisho was panicking to find a hiding place. He _could_ jump out the window, but they were in the fifth floor. "_Crap! Where am I gonna hide!_" Kisho thought.

"WE ARE OPENING THE DOOR NOW!" Kuro yelled, "_I hope you found a hiding place or were screwed!_"

Kisho chose a random hiding place and literally jumped the closet. When Kuro went in she began frantically looking around the place to make sure Kisho was well hidden. Kisho opened her closet to see Kisho there waving at her.

"What are you doing here! Couldn't you hide in your own closet!" she whispered fiercely. Kisho was about to answer until Leiko began talking.

"Kuro, are you okay?" Leiko asked raising an eye brow.

Kuro quickly closed the closet, "Oww!" Kisho yelped.

"What was that?" Joannu asked, looking around.

"Umm…Oww! I kind of closed the closet on my finger! Don't worry, I'm okay!" Kuro laughed nervously pretending her finger was injured.

"Well anyways, come shopping with us in the mall at Friday!" Olette said. "Aww man!" Leiko whinned.

"Sure! Okay, bye! I'm busy so see you tomorrow!" Kuro shoved her friends out the door and sighed, "That was _too_ close…"

"Tell me about it!" Kisho laughed as he was trying to untangle himself from the clothes and bags.

Kuro fell on her bed and began laughing along with Kisho.


	5. Arcade Friday!

**The Moon and The Star**

Written By: x-Kuroi Neko-x

_**"Sometimes they come together  
Sometimes each one alone  
Moon sad under a starless sky  
Star crying in a moonless night" **_

_DDR is Fun!_

* * *

_Kuro quickly closed the closet, "Oww!" Kisho yelped._

"_What was that?" Joannu asked._

"_Umm…Oww! I kind of closed the closet on my finger! Don't worry, I'm okay!" Kuro laughed nervously pretending her finger was injured._

"_Well anyways, come shopping with us in the mall at Friday!" Olette said. "Aww man!" Leiko whinned._

"_Sure! Okay, bye! I'm busy so see you tomorrow!" Kuro shoved her friends out the door and sighed, "That was too close…"_

"_Tell me about it!" Kisho laughed trying to untangle himself from the clothes and bags._

_Kuro fell on her bed and began laughing with Kisho. _

* * *

The bell rang signaling the students that school was over for the week. It was Friday, the day when all your stress would be relieved until Monday came again...sadly.

"So, what time do we meet?" Kuro asked.

"4:00 at the school gates. Olette will be the one driving," Joannu replied.

So the four girls waved goodbye to each other and parted ways until later on.

**xxx xxx xxx**

In the dormitory, Kuro noticed Kisho's bag was there but he wasn't.

"_His bag is here, so where could he be? Oh well, not my problem._" she thought.

Kuro looked in her closet and picked out some clothes and went to the bathroom to change. When she came out she was wearing a dark blue shirt, and the black hoodie since from her first day. She also wore a black skirt that went right above her knees and her converse.

She went to her dresser and took out her pearl necklace. "I could never forget this!" Kuro smiled as she put the item away in her side bag that the hoodie had. She quickly glanced at the clock which read 3:50 before running out the door.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Kuro quickly spotted her friends and waved as she ran towards them. They waved back and quickly greeted each other before getting in the car and driving towards the mall.

When they reached their destination point Leiko was, like always, pulled by the force. "Let's go to Blue Notes first!" Joannu said. They all agreed as the followed the white and black twins.

"How can she be like that?" Kuro asked watching the white girl jump from place to place as Leiko looked pissed and slurped a vanilla bean from StarBucks.

"This is what you call the after math of eating anything that contains trace amounts of chocolate…" Olette sighed as she watched Leiko being tortured, and earning attention from the people's attention in the surrounding area.

When the girls (apart from Leiko) got to the store they all bought a t-shirts that were on sale while Joannu and Olette bought like a truckload.

"Jin, don't just grab anything you see! You won't have enough money left for the other stores. And I'm not lending you money again, because you haven't paid me back yet!" Leiko warned.

"Fine, fine!" Joannu began putting away a few clothes before she paid.

**xxx xxx xxx**

The four girls went through many stores and other little accessory shops. When they got to American Eagle Outfitters, Kuro decided to stay out with a bored, and cursing Leiko.

"We'll meet you later outside!" Joannu waved goodbye.

"Yeah, okay," Kuro and Leiko said doing the same.

Kuro sat down on a bench, but soon got even more tired of waiting for the three and decided to walk around, without Leiko's attention since she had fallen sleep with some black glasses on and while she drank the coffee.

Kuro soon decided to buy herself ice cream or a popsicle while she waited for her friends to be done because she knew they were going to take forever like in the last few stores they went through.

As she was trying to find the nearest ice cream parlor, she noticed someone ahead who looked very familiar.

"Kisho?" she called out.

The guy turned around and did the same, "Kuro?"

"What are you doing here?" the two said in unison.

"Well, I just got out of a repair shop to pick up my skateboard," he showed her.

"I'm shopping with Joannu, Olette, and Leiko. Well mostly the first two."

"Oh, so where are they then?"

"Uhh…I got kinda tired of Joannu dragging us around from store to store, and Leiko fell asleep in the food court, so I decided to buy some ice cream or something while I waited,"

"I see… hey want some popsicles? There's this really awesome flavor you gotta try, my treat!" Kisho smiled.

"If it means you paying, I'm in!" Kuro agreed.

Kuro didn't know why but Kisho was a lot nicer today. Maybe it was because she didn't have any arguments with the grey haired earlier. Kuro just shrugged it off and continued walking beside Kisho.

When they both reached the ice cream parlor Kisho began ordering.

"Two Sea Salt Ice please!" Kisho said. The girl who worked there handed them the popsicles and Kisho paid.

"Wow! Sea Salt Ice, I haven't eaten one since I was four!" Kuro gasped childishly.

"So you've been here before? Because Sea Salt Ice is Twilight Town's specialty and they only sell it at the stores here," Kisho asked as the two took a they took a seat together at a near by table.

"Been here," Kuro laughed, "I used to live here until I moved. But now my family wanted to come back so here I am again!" she said as she took another lick at the ice cream bar.

"That's cool!" Kisho smiled.

Kuro and Kisho were finally having a decent conversation that didn't include and screaming and yelling for once, until they were interrupted by someone calling them out.

"Hello there Kuro, Jin woked me up and we're looking all over for y-…_I see_… so you were having some quality time with Kane huh?" Leiko's grin grew wider.

"No! I just happened to see him, and he suggested buying some ice cream for me that's all!" Kuro said back.

"That's all? Looks like a date to me!" Leiko continued to tease.

"We're not dating! It was a coincidence!" Kuro said a bit too fast. "Tell me she didn't have a coffee..." Kisho rubbed his temples.

"Hey what's happening?" Olette asked as they finally caught up to the coffee drunk Leiko.

"They're on a date! Aren't they cute?" Leiko poked her older brother on the shoulder.

"WE ARE NOT, I repeat, **NOT** ON A DATE!" Kisho yelled causing their group to get kicked out of the shop.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"See, it's all your fault Leiko!" Kuro accused pointing at the raven.

"Well it's not my fault I caught you two lovebirds on your _date_!" Leiko joked. "And I had coffee..." She mumbled.

"WE WERE NOT ON A DATE!" Kisho and Kuro yelled in unison.

"Okay, okay! But you two look just as good as a couple as Sora and Joannu…" Leiko laughed.

"I told you I don't like Sora!" Joannu blushed.

"Fine! But I still get to make fun of Hayner and Olette, right?" Leiko grinned.

"How do you _know_ all of this!" they all yelled at the same time.

"Hehe… I may be emo like but I still like to mess your lifes up" they all just shook their heads side to side.

"Hey guy! Look, it's an arcade!" Olette pointed out.

"Finally, let's play DDR!" Leiko leaped for joy.

"What's DDR?" Kuro asked.

"You never heard of Dance Dance Revolution?" they all gasped in horror, including Kisho.

"Kuro, you seriously gotta get out more…" Joannu sighed.

"Or at least play more video games," Kisho added. LEiko nodding like a hyper 5 year old.

"Oh well, let's get inside already! We'll show you how to play, don't worry!" Leiko assured before running in.

When they got inside, they saw all their friends; Sora, Riku, Ven, Hayner, Pence, and Wakka.

"Hey guys, how did you get here?" Kisho asked.

"Well, me, Riku, Hayner and Pence decided to go and check out knew video games and we just met Ven and Wakka when we went in the arcade," Sora replied. "Apart from hearing Leiko's argue with the clerk from the food court too."

"Small world huh?" Pence laughed.

"Why didn't you invite me?" Kisho pouted.

"You said you were getting your skateboard fixed," Hayner replied.

"Enough small talk, we have to show Kuro how cool it is to play DDR!" Leiko said waving her arms like it was the end of the world. "She had coffee?" Sora asked while the others nodded.

"Alright! I am so gonna kick you your butt this time Ven!" Hayner smirked.

"Suure...that's what you said last week when we play at the mall…" Ventus said with an over inflated ego.

"Whatever, I'm playing first!" Ven finished saying hopping on the pad.

"Me too!" Leiko went on the other one.

"Standard or heavy?" Ven asked knowing the answer.

"Heavy!" Leiko said in a nod.

The two girls danced to the song . Leiko and Ven got a score of Bumble Bee. The two where ltied at first, but Leiko won in the end. Joannu and Sora dance to the song Luck at Us in Challenge mode, causing the others to begin giggling in the background for song Joannu and Sora said they _randomly_ chose.

They all had fun playing with Kuro still watching them because she said she wasn't ready yet. Soon it was down to the best two; Leiko and Kisho.

"Heavy and the song is Sakura! Loser has to cough up twenty munny! Care for the challange big brother?" Leiko smirked with her arms crossed.

"You're on!" Kisho smirked back.

They two played intensely, both where like a mirros, each seam to know the other's moves. but in the end Kisho was victorious, only by one point. **(A/N: Descriptive wasn't it?)**

"Yeah! I'm the DDR master! Now pay up Leiko," Kisho smiled triumphantly.

"Fine…jeez…" Leiko took out some random person's wallet from their pocket and handed a twenty munny bill to her twin.

"Hey, umm…can I play now I'm kinda getting bored just watching you all play…" Kuro asked.

"Sure, it's fun!" Leiko got of the machine giving Kuro a turn.

"Okay, what song?" Kisho asked.

"Uhh…how about that 13th Dilema song," she replied looking at the red colored words. **(I know its not from DDR, i ran out of titles XD)**

"Suure…whatever you say…" Kisho said already knowing the difficulty of the song.

"Okay then," Kuro pressed the button to start the game.

"Kuro! You forgot to change the mode to beginner!" Joannu yelled out.

"There's a mode!" Kuro said in shock.

"Oh well, you can choose another songwhen you loose," Joannu tried to assure her with a shrug.

"No, I'll still try," Kuro said with a bit of determination.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you," Kisho said, but those words were soon forgotten when he saw a rainbow flashing on Kuro's side of the screen.

"This is fun!" Kuro said still looking at the arrows on the screen. Kisho just glared at the screen and began mumbling something to himself.

Kuro of course ended up being dominant over the now shameful skater.

"Go Kuro!" the girls cheered.

"You got beat by a girl!" Ven began laughing at Roxas.

"So much for a 'DDR master!'" Leiko mocked.

"Shut up, I went easy on her!" Kisho yelled.

"Yeah, I bet it's because he wants another date with Naminé…" Leiko decided to tease.

"WE WERE NOT ON A DATE!" Kuro and Kisho yelled in unison.

"They were on a date!" Hayner said trying to hold his laugh but he couldn't take it anymore. Kisho just whacked his best friend on the head.

"You guys are so mean…" Kuro just glared at all of them.


	6. Happy October Night

**The Moon and The Star**

Written By: x-Kuroi Neko-x

_**"Sometimes they come together  
Sometimes each one alone  
Moon sad under a starless sky  
Star crying in a moonless night" **_

_Halloween early greetings!_

* * *

"_Shut up, I went easy on her!" Kisho yelled._

"_Yeah, I bet it's because he wants another date with Kuro…" Leiko decided to tease._

"_WE WERE NOT ON A DATE!" Kuro and Kisho yelled in unison._

"_They were on a date!" Hayner said trying hold his laugh but couldn't take it anymore. Kisho just whacked his best friend on the head._

"_You guys are so mean…" Kuro just glared at all of them. _

* * *

A few weeks had soon past and it was the last day of October. Kuro had gotten close to all of her new group of friends. Everyone in the group except him; Kisho. Sure they had finally toned down on the arguments, but he was still annoying for Kuro and the same seemed to go for him. It was practically a daily routine now. 

**xxx xxx xxx**

It was after school and Kuro and Olette decided to hang out in Leiko's and Joannu's room.

"I can't believe tonight's the Halloween Dance, and I still can't choose what my costume will be!" Olette sighed.

Every year Twilight High had an annual Halloween Masquerade Dance. You had to make sure you hid your identity well because at eight o'clock you were finally allowed to reveal it. It was really interesting and exciting if you wanted to find out who your friends were.

"Well, I'm going to be a fallen angel," Leiko said in sarcastic voice, she only watched the tv with a bunch of candy next to her; everyone just had one of those anime sweat drops though.

"I guess I could be a wizard, I do have a matching purple mask that covers my eyes for it," Olette decided.

"That's cool, I think I'll be an angel," Joannu smiled, "What are you going to be Kuro?"

"I don't know. I probably won't go anyways because I hate dances, they're so boring!" Naminé said with an emotionless expression. "I know!" Leiko said gaining a hit with the pillow form Joannu.

"What? Why not?" They all asked in unison.

"I just said 1) I hate dances. 2) I don't have a costume. 3) What's the point if you hate dancing?" Kuro replied.

"B-but it's like one of the biggest events of the year!" Olette said in disbelief.

"I told you even if I want to go, which I don't, I don't have a costume," Kuro simply said.

"Pfft. I doubt that, let's go closet hunting then!" Joannu pointed out, "It's too late too go to the mall anyways." She took Kuro's hand and dragged her into her dorm room with the others following behind. Even Leiko, the news where bogus.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Inside Kuro's room, Joannu, Leiko, and Olette were rummaging through her closet, while Kuro herself was just sitting on her bed giving them a questioning look. Leiko only had the bowl of candy with her while Joannu kept asking. 'This one?' 'What about this?'

"What are you guys doing, you're messing up my stuff!" Kuro exclaimed.

"Here! I knew you had to have at least one!" Joannu jumped for joy.

In her hands Joannu was holding out a beautiful black dress dress, which had a dark hue of blue. On the skirt part of the dress was sequins that looked like tiny little saphires that were sewed into small dark blue flowers at the ends. For the straps it was two on each side, the dress actually looked like you'd wear it at a fancy ball or something.

"Wow, I never knew I owned that dress. So what about it?" Kuro said sarcastically while arching an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'what about it'? You're gonna wear it obviously!" Joannu said in a mater-a-fact kind of tone.

"You're not making me wear a dress!" Kuro protested.

"But I have the perfect mask for you! And I think being with Leiko is affecting you." Olette pouted. "Hey!" Was the only resposnse from the raven haired twin.

"C'mon Kuro, it's either dress up as a princess or I'll spread rumors that you and Kisho are going out!" Joannu black mailed.

"Fine!" Kuro said crossing her arms like a child.

Just then they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Kuro sighed, when she opened the door though, she saw kisho on the other side.

"Is this a bad time?" He asked.

She closed the door really quickly again, "Uhhh…I'll be right back…" she laughed nervously and went outside closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing here!" Kuro said demanding for an answer.

"Well, this is my room too!" Kisho replied.

"Well, you can't go in now."

"Why not?"

"They've gone mental, and they wanna pick out a costume for me," Kuro blushed from the embarrassment.

"Who's _they_?"

"Just your sisters, and Olette." Kuro sighed, "Now go somewhere else, like Sora's room and hang out there for a while. I don't want them to know we're rooming together. Who knows how much commotion that will cause with our friends and your fan girls? Now go okay, bye!" She demanded pushing Kisho towards the direction of Hayner and Sora's room, and then went back inside their room.

"Jeez…talk about bossy…" Kisho muttered as he continued walking around.

Inside the room Joannu was asking who the person was at the door.

"Some guy, he knocked at the wrong door and I told him to go somewhere else," Kuro replied as if it was nothing.

"Okay then!" Olette said going back to fixing up the dress.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Kuro opened the door to see all his guy friends already wearing costumes.

"Hey Kisho, we were just about to call you!" Riku said waving his hand as if to say hello.

"_I'm kinda glad you didn't…_" Kisho thought thinking they were all dorky looking, "And what are you supposed to be?" He said pointing at Hayner, Riku and Sora's matching costumes.

"We are, the Three Musketeers!" Sora said dramatically and doing some weird stance with Riku and Hayner.

"Riight…" Roxas said sitting on one of the beds.

"Wakka is going to be the living dead, a.k.a zombie," Tidus said proudly. "I'm kinda gonna be a.. a what?" Ven rubbed his head. "James Von!" The others said with a sigh.

"I'm going to just film everyone so I don't need a costume like you guys to attend," Pence laughed, he was in the journalism/newspaper club so he had to film almost every event for the school.

"What are you going to be?" Wakka asked.

"I don't know, a vampire?" Kisho shrugged.

"No, almost half the population this year is going to be that, or either cosplay a Final Fantasy character or something," Riku stated.

"How about a prince? It's so not original that no one would bother dressing up as that!" Sora suggested.

"I think I know the real reason why they won't," Kisho shivered at the thought.

"C'mon Kisho, I bet your _princess_ will be waiting for you at the dance!" Ven grinned and exaggerated the word princess.

"Yeah Kisho, and I knew you would forget about buying a costume so I went out and bought you one!" Sora said showing the outfit hanging in his closet door.

"Fine, but I'm only in it for the cheap food!" Kisho crossed his arms.

"That's the spirit!" Hayner said giving his buddy a thumbs up.

**xxx xxx xxx**

It was six o'clock and the girls were still putting on their finishing touches before the dance. Joannu and Leiko where nothing really. Joannu had a white a starp dress that got to hers knees, it had a ripped aperance. Leiko's was black, the two where the entretaiment really. Only for the munny and candy for Leiko though. But they still had masks on.

Olette didn't bother with that, she just put on and over load of face powder so you would really pale like a real vampire.

"Kuro, come out of the bathroom already we wanna go soon!" Joannu whined pounding on the bathroom door.

"Okay, jeez…" when Kuro came out all three girls stared in awe.

"You look awesome!" Olette squealed.

"Give me a break for once and hand over that mask so know one will know it's me!" Kuro said threateningly.

Leiko gave the dar blue mask that matched perfectly. Ollette told her to leave her hair down and put on a random blue necklace that she owned, and also not where any make up or it would destroy her whole look.

Kuro was practically just listening to everything they said and nodded before going to the dance which was at a different building nearthe dormthat the school rented out.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"I wonder where the girls are," Sora wondered. The guys were already at the dance and were just waiting to see where the girls in the group were.

"What, you wanna dance with Jin?" Riku grinned.

"Of course I-hey! You tricked me!" Sora blushed. The boys started laughing their heads of at Sora.

"Hey guys, I'm going to get a drink, see ya later," Kisho waved goodbye and started walking away. The guys just nodded and continued teasing Sora.

When Kisho left though, four girls entered the doors. The boys all quickly recognized them from their hair colors, well everyone with exception for Sora. Dope huh? **(Joannu has white hair that's why, and Kuro and Leiko have black)**

"Wow! Who's the angel?" Sora blushed staring in awe.

"Are that stupid?" Riku asked.

"Hey guys! Hi Sora!" Joannu ran up to them.

"Do I know you?" Sora asked.

"I'm the only one in the school with this kind of white hair!" Joannu raised an eyebrow.

"Umm…sorry, not ringing any bells here," Sora laughed nervously.

Joannu tried giving him a few more hints but it didn't work, "Ugh, you bum!" Joannu hit him on the head playfully, "Oh well, we aren't supposed to reveal who we are until eight, so let's dance!" She grabbed Sora's hand who was blushing furiously now and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Aww…their so adorable!" Olette squealed.

"I'm gonna get a drink, okay?" Kuro waved goodbye.

"Wait, let me co-" Leiko was cut off because Ven and Riku quickly shushed her.

When Kuro was out of earshot they both let go of Leiko.

"What was that for?" Leiko yelled, she WAS thirsty.

"Kisho also went for a drink, so we just wanna see what happens," Ven grinned, all the guys nodded.

"Good one..." Leiko smirked.

**xxx xxx xxx**

At the food table someone bumped into Kuro.

"Sorry about that Princess…" the guy held his hand to help her up.

Kuro didn't bother taking it, and stood up by herself, "PRINCESS! I'm not a prin- riight…the dress, stupid friends, well only two…" Kuro mumbled that last two words.

"Haha, sounds like you have some pretty bossy friends too," Kisho laughed.

Kuro wasn't really paying attention though. She was lost in his falur red orbs, but she didn't recognize him. He was wearing a mask and a prince costume, as wells as a hat with the side tiled and a alrge feather, but she liked the way his grey hair was still messy even though he was in a such a formal outfit. **(Another naive one or what?)**

"Huh? What was that again?" Kuro laughed, being a little embarrassed.

"How about I get you some fruit punch?" Kisho smiled.

He never really paid attention to who she was, and either way he couldn't quite put his finger on it on what her identity was. He felt so attracted to her; she looked like a porcelain doll in her dress. And her laugh was so adorable to him.

After Kuro finished her drink, she quickly disposed of her cup and decided to follow this mysterious prince. But little did the lovebirds know that their friends were eaves dropping on them.

"This better work!" Leiko said as she hid behind some plants.

"That's what you say about every couple you know!" Pence pointed out while video taping the two.

They're so oblivious!" Sora laughed, but everyone just stared at him giving a what-a-dimwit kind of look, "What!"

"Never mind! Jeez, where are they now? I think we lost track of them," Joannu sighed.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Soon a slow dance song began to play, it was Passion: After the Battle by Utada Hikaru **(A/N: I thought I'd use her KH2 song because Simple and Clean is kind of over used, don't you think? No offense to you writers who have used it though for your dance chapters! XD)**

Kisho tapped on Kuro's shoulder, "Wanna dance?" He held out his hand towards her smiling.

"Okay," Kuro blushed taking his hand.

The two slow danced gracefully on the dance floor. Kuro just kept staring at him, it felt like a dream or something that came out of a fairy tale book or something. She loved the feeling of him close by; it felt so natural being with him. When it was half way through the song Kuro was brought back to reality.

"Hey, why don't we go outside? It's kinda getting stuffy in here with all the people," Kisho suggested letting go of her petite figure.

"Sure, okay," she agreed holding his hand all the way outside.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Outside the two sat on a bench under a huge cherry blossom tree. It was quiet outside compared to the booming music inside the building, but you could still hear the faint sound of music coming from within.

"The stars are so pretty," Kuro smiled, looking at the twinkling lights above.

Kisho just stared at her; he was so captivated by everything about her. The way she talked, the way she looked. Kisho just sighed. Kuro felt his eyes on her and turned to look at him. Kisho was totally captured by her deep oceanic eyes.

"May I ask what you're looking at prince?" Kuro laughed at the fact she tried to act all sophisticated.

"You just look so familiar some how…" Kisho blushed.

"I know what you mean…"

They both started moving in closer. They were about an inch apart before their lips would have touched, but then…

"Hey guys!" Leiko yelled interrupting the two.

"Leiko?" Kisho and Kuro said in unison surprised to see their friend, "Wait, you know her?"

"C'mon, no time to waste! Joannu said somthing about the teachers are supposed to announce something!" Leiko took Kuro's hand and dragged her towards the building.

"_That girl looks so much like her, despite the blue eyes though..._" Kisho thought.

"Wait, I never got your…" Kuro yelled, "_…name._" the boy was already lost in the crowd.


	7. Picture Perfect

**The Moon and The Star**

Written By: x-Kuroi Neko-x

_**"Sometimes they come together  
Sometimes each one alone  
Moon sad under a starless sky  
Star crying in a moonless night" **_

_Halloween early greetings!_

_Sorry, I reposted the last chapter, but hey! I'm human! I make msitakes too!_

* * *

_They both started moving in closer. They were about an inch apart before their lips would have touched, but then…_

"_Hey guys!" Leiko yelled interrupting the two._

"_Leiko?" Kisho and Kuro said in unison surprised to see their friend, "Wait, you know her?"_

"_C'mon, no time to waste! Joannu said somthing about the teachers are supposed to announce something!" Leiko took Kuro's hand and dragged her towards the building._

"_Wait, I never got your…" Kuro yelled, "…name." the mysterious boy was already lost in the crowd. _

It was Saturday morning, and a week had passed since the dance. Today everyone was either visiting their family, going to the doctors, or something else. This left Kuro and Kisho alone for the day.

It was around 11:00 A.M. and the two were still inside their dorm room and they were both on their separate beds. Kisho was just listening to some rock band in his mp3 and Kuro was drawing in her sketchbook.

Kuro was lying down with her hair tied so it wouldn't get in the way while she drew. On her bed and was sketching a picture of her and that boy from the Halloween Masquerade dancing together. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Kuro looked down at her somewhat finished drawing and blushed, "_What the heck is wrong with me!_" she thought.

While Kisho was lying down on his bed, a love song Passion by Utada Hikaru **(A/N: Yuffie was the one who put it in for him XD) **started playing on his mp3, which got him thinking about the girl again. He couldn't stop reminiscing about her. She was so different from all of the others, just like _her_. Kisho smiled, he looked to his side and noticed Kuro was drawing something in her sketchbook and decided to take a peek out pure curiosity.

Kuro on the other hand quickly sensed it and cover the drawing with her arms and glared at him, "What are you staring at?"

"I was just curious, so what are you drawing?" Kisho asked staring at her.

"None of your business…" Kuro began to blush at the thought of what she was drawing.

Kisho just shrugged it off and went to the mini fridge near their study table to find that there were no sodas left.

"I'm gonna sneak into Riku's room to see if I can grab some soda, okay?" Kisho informed the busy girl.

"Do whatever you want it's not my problem," she said kind of dryly as she put the finishing touches in her picture with a blue pencil crayon.

Kisho sighed and soon left the room. Kuro turned the page to continue drawing something else, but noticed she had run out of pages for the first time in months. She began flipping through the old sketches and smiled, "_I can't believe I drew all this…_"

Kuro put away the sketchbook in a drawer and quickly pulled out her small blue jellybean shaped mp3. She wasn't in the mood for any of the songs in it so she grabbed the remote and turned on the t.v. Kuro couldn't really get a good view of the screen on her bed so she looked around the room to find the best spot. And it ironically happened to be on Kisho's bed.

She began looking side to side, "_What am I doing? No one's in this room and Kisho won't be coming back for a while…_" she thought.

Kuro quickly hopped on to his bed and sat there with a faint blush appearing on her face. "_This is soo weird, but it's for the sake of my t.v. needs._"

She watched the television and when it was a commercial break on the show she decided to hop back on her bed or else she would seem kind of suspicious if someone found her.

Kuro was about to hop back on her bed, but stopped when she noticed something on top of the dresser that separated her and Kisho's beds. It was a square shaped grey stripped wallet; _his_ wallet.

Kuro grinned evilly, she couldn't help herself, "I don't think Kisho will mind if he doesn't catch me…"

She took the wallet and looked inside it, "Aww…no munny! This bites!" she said to no one in particular.

After she looked through that pocket, Kuro noticed pictures inside the other clear pockets. The first one saw was a group picture of Joannu, Kisho, Leiko, Hayner, Olette, Pence, and another girl when they were a lot younger. The girl had short black hair and onyx colored eyes and seemed to be older than the rest of them by a year or two. Kuro smiled in amusement, the girl was messing up Kisho's hair and he looked kind of pissed.

She flipped over the picture and gasped at the next one. The picture seemed more recent than the last. It was of a girl clinging on to Kisho's arm who was blushing. What surprised Kuro the most was that the girl was like looking through a mirror. Not like how she and Leiko were, but an _actual_ replica of her. She had the same black hair, with the same hair style, and the same pale colored skin, the only thing that was different about the two of them was the girl's hazel brown eyes.

The way Kisho looked at the girl in the picture made a slight and but instant pain in Kuro's heart. Jealousy maybe? Wait, what's there to be jealous of? Nothing right? _Right_?

Kuro was soon brought back to reality though when she heard the door click open.

"Hehe, I can't believe I actually got some drin- What are you doing with my wallet?" Kisho asked raising an eye brow.

"Uhh…" Kuro had been caught red handed.

"And on my bed? You know if you wanted some munny, I still wouldn't have given any to you," Kisho smirked.

"For your information, I noticed the t.v. was mostly on your side of the room, so I decided to watch it here. And you should know by now not to leave you stuff lying around," Kuro ranted on. Kisho just gave her a say-whatever-you-want-cause-I-know-your-still-crazy kind of look as he put the sodas away.

Kuro blushed from embarrassment, and hopped back onto her bed, and laid down on her back. Kisho closed the fridge and went on his bed and did the same.

Kuro began thinking about the picture again, "_Who is that girl?_" she thought, "_And why the hell does she have to look like me!_" Kuro sighed, "_What's wrong with me and why do I feel this way…_"

Kisho noticed she was lost in her thoughts, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?" Kuro confused expression changed into a suspicious glare as she sat up.

"Hehe…"

"What is it now?" Kuro just continued to glare.

"It's just that, you're always picking fights with me, and I don't even remember how it started anymore," Kisho replied.

Kuro blushed, "You're annoying, that's why!" She crossed her arms and quickly turned to face the other way.

"Hey, Kuro?" Kisho said softly.

"What now?" Naminé growled.

"Umm…" Kisho began blushing, "Can you put your hair down? Like take off your hair tie?" the pink color on his face now became more visible.

"W-what? Why?" Kuro was caught off guard.

"B-because…can you please?" he begged with puppy dog eyes that he knew she couldn't resist.

"Fine!" she took off her pony-tail and looked at him, "Now what?" Kuro noticed he was looking at her intently causing her to blush as well.

Kisho started walking towards her bed, "Kisho, w-what are y-" He put his index finger on her lips as if to say 'be quiet.' Kuro was blushing furiously now, "_WHAT THE HECK DOES HE WANT FROM ME!_" she screamed in her head.

Kisho's and Kuro's face was now less than an inch apart, Kuro closed her eyes shut, and was really nervous now. Kisho just smirked, and then sat back down on his bed.

"I was right all along. You can't be that girl, what was I thinking?" Kisho laughed.

Kuro's face began turning red, "What the hell is wrong with you! I mean, what the heck was that all about!" Kuro yelled.

"What? I wasn't going to do anything. I was just checking for something," Kisho grin grew wider, "or is it, that you actually _wanted _me to do something?"

"You're a bastard, you know that?" Kuro was still flushed as she galred at the grey haired boy.

"You're the one who goes on top of people's beds and takes their wallets," Kisho laughed.

"Grr…"

"Hey, wanna go out for lunch? I'm getting hungry, and not on a date of course!" Kisho asked.

"W-what? But, you don't even have munny! And I'm kinda broke..." Kuro gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah, I do. I just put it in my pocket to keep it away from thieves like you!" Kisho smirked.

"_Note to self: Take needed munny when he's asleep…_" Kuro thought as she glared at him.

"So are you coming or not?" Kisho asked already putting on a black fall jacket, "I do need to make it up to you for that little misunderstanding, even though you should be the one doing this for trying to steal from me."

"Fine, fine!" Kuro got up to get her bag and put on her white jacket and waited outside the door for Kisho.

While she was waiting Kisho went to check his wallet to see what she saw exactly, "So she saw this huh?" looking at the picture of the girl clinging on to his arm and himself, Kisho smiled. Just then he took out a picture from behind. It was a portrait of a little girl with short black hair and pretty dark blue eyes, she looked so innocent. Kisho sighed as he put the picture back and went out the door because Kuro was of now was starting to complain on why he took so long.

So the two walked together outside the building to find a place to eat lunch.

**xxx xxx xxx **

"So, tell me again why you're like five feet away from me?" Kisho asked.

"Because, I don't want people to think we're together or anything!" Kuro said with her face in another direction.

"Riight, so where do you wanna eat?" Kisho asked while looking at the stores around them.

"I don't know, hmm…how about that one over there," Kuro said as she was pointing at a random fast food restaurant **(A/N: I couldn't think of anything! T-T).**

"Okay, sure." Kisho agreed.

As they were walking towards the fast food place, Kuro saw someone familiar ahead of them, and coming their direction. It was Joannu and Sora! Kuro quickly pushed Kisho behind some near by wall and hid there with him.

"Hey, what the-!"

"Shh! It's Sora and Jin…" Kuro whispered putting her hand over his mouth.

"Why are you so embarrassed to be seen with me?" he asked pushing her hand away.

"That's not it!" she glared at him, "Look!" Kuro pointed towards Joannu and Sora's direction and saw those two holding hands and laughing as if someone told a joke.

"Whoa! I didn't know they were going out!" Kisho said with wide eyes. "He. Shall. Die." He mumbled.

**xxx xxx xxx **

"I had a great time Joannu!" Sora gave one of his cheesy grins.

"Yeah me too, but too bad we have to hide it from the others because of Leiko and Kisho." Joannu sighed.

"Why don't we just tell them then?" Sora said innocently.

"Okay, then maybe tomorrow. I just hope Leiko is in a god mood!" Kairi laughed.

On the other side where Kuro and Kisho were eaves dropping…

"Jin said she was gonna be at the doctors today! What a liar!" Kuro exclaimed in a quiet tone.

"Yeah, and Sora said he would…he would…you know I don't know what Sora even said about on what he was gonna do today…" Kisho wondered.

"Wanna confront them?" Kuro asked.

"Yeah, but it'll ruin their date maybe later in the domitory?" Kisho suggested.

"Sure, okay. I wanna just eat first anyway!" Kuro laughed putting her hands on her stomach.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Back at the dorms Sora was just walking Kairi back to her bedroom, when Kisho and Leiko popped out of nowhere yelling, "AHA! So you two are going out!"

"W-what? What are two talking about?" Joannu asked nervously.

"Kuro and Kisho saw you two at the shopping district today, so confess!" Lieko demanded.

"Okay, okay. We are! But we only hid it from you guys to stop all the commotion before it started," Sora sighed.

"So when did you two get together?" Kisho asked.

"Well it started at the Halloween Masquerade thingy…" Joannu blushed, "And uhh…you don't have to hear the rest…"

"Aww…why not? If you tell us we won't tell Olette and the others!" Leiko grinned, she _was _in a good mood afterall.

"Okay, okay! It started when I asked Sora to dance with me…and you tell the rest Sora!" Joannu turned an even darker shade of red.

"Okay, I was kind of an idiot and I didn't know it was her, so I told her that well I liked my friend Joannu and stuff. Then later on when it was time to reveal your identity I saw that it was her…" Sora confessed.

"And then, out of now where the bum starts blushing like mad and I kissed him and told him that I liked him too…" Joannu looked down at the ground with a beet red face.

"Aww…Olette's right, you guys are soo cute together! Congratulations!" Leiko said and walked back to her dorm.

"Uhh…thanks…" Joannu and Sora called to her.

"At least you two are finally together with the help of Sora's stupidity of course! Hehe!" Kisho laughed.

"Hey! At least I have a girlfriend!" Sora snapped back.

"Okay guys, I think we got the point so let's just go back to our rooms and have some piece and quiet," Joannu sighed.

"Yeah see you guys!" Kisho waved walking away.

"Those two twins of yours hang around too much…" Sora laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. Bye Sora!" Joannu kissed Sora goodbye on the cheek and walked inside her room.


	8. November is Sweet

**The Moon and The Star**

Written By: x-Kuroi Neko-x

_**"Sometimes they come together  
Sometimes each one alone  
Moon sad under a starless sky  
Star crying in a moonless night" **_

_Another chapter in the day, woo hoo!_

* * *

"_Okay guys, I think we got the point so let's just go back to our rooms and have some piece and quiet," Joannu sighed._

"_Yeah see you guys!" Kisho waved walking away._

"_Those two twins of yours hang around too much…" Sora laughed._

"_Yeah, you're right. Bye Sora!" Joannu kissed Sora goodbye on the cheek and walked inside her room._

* * *

It was mid-way through November now, and it was getting colder outside. One Friday after school Kuro was walking back to the dormitory with her friends.

"You know Kuro; now that I think about it you still never told us who your room mate was…" Joannu wondered.

"Uhh…about that..." Kuro was cut off thankfully.

"Who cares about who your roomie is? I just can't wait for Yuffie's big birthday tomorrow. God and I'm broke..." Leiko said while she whinned.

"Are you coming Kuro?" Olette asked.

"Well, I never met or even know who Yuffie is, so I'm not even invited." Kuro smiled sadly from being excluded.

"What? You have to meet her, I'll get you an invitation, don't worry!" Jaonnu said assuringly.

"You don't have to!"

"Once Jin makes a promise, she never goes back on her word," Leiko pointed out as a guy wolfed whistled. "You're lucky I don't have a fucking bat our els-"

"Don't worry Kuro, we don't want you to feel left out, cause were all going!" Olette smiled with Joannu, shutting Leiko's cursin in the distance.

"Okay, what should I get her though?" Kuro asked.

"I say any kind of candy, mostly chocolate though...believe me she'll love you for life if you do!" Joannu laughed.

"Sure, I can do that. Well see ya tomorrow!" Kuro waved goodbye as she walked inside her dorm room.

**xxx xxx xxx**

The next day it was November 20th **(A/N: Yuffie's actual birth date XD) **Kuro and the other girls were waiting outside the house **(A/N: which Yuffie exclaimed as her parents' house) **and were knocking constantly at the door.

"Hey guys! I'm glad you all came!" a girl with short black hair greeted cheerfully.

Kuro quickly recognized her as one the girl messing up Kisho's hair in his photo from a few days ago.

"_So this is Yuffie_," Kuro thought.

As they all went inside party, Kuro was the last one to go in.

"Ahh…So you're the Kuro they all keep on talking about. Good things of course!" Yuffie laughed jokingly; "Anyways, I'm Yuffie!" she took Kuro's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you and happy birthday," Kuro smiled.

"Thanks! So I here you've taken a liking to Kishiri!" Yuffie grinned pointing at the grey haired boy who seemed to be laughing at Sora for tripping over the coffee table.

"WHAT? N-no! Who told you this? It's Leiko isn't it?" Kuro began turning as red as a cherry.

"Hahaha! I was just joking! No one told me, I just figured because you two look so cute together!" Yuffie laughed at the flushed and now glaring Kuro, "Oh yeah, I should introduce you. That's Cloud with the funky blonde hair, that's Leon the one who seems to always look angry or something, and that's my best friend Aerith clinging on to Cloud's arm. They're obviously in love!" Yuffie laughed as she pointed at her friends on the couch.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here's your present!" Kuro said as she held her gift in front of Yuffie.

"Thanks, you shouldn't have! I'll just put by the other gifts until after the cake!" Yuffie grinned.

Kuro definitely liked Yuffie as a friend; she seemed to be the hyper and joking type just like Ven.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Soon everyone made it to the party and was all having a great time.

"Okay everybody! It's game time!" Yuffie cheered, "And the first game is Truth or dare!" she began laughing evilly.

The group all sat in a huge circle in the living room, and since it was Yuffie's birthday, she got to ask the question first.

"Okay, so Jin truth or dare?"

"Umm… truth," Joannu replied nervously.

"So, is it true that you and Sora are finally going out?" Yuffie grinned.

"Y-yes…"

Everyone gasped at the blushing couple.

"Since when?" Olette said in disbelief.

"Did you kiss yet?" Arieth asked more personally.

"How did it happen?" Hayner asked with his eyes wide in shock.

"Who made the first move?" Ven grinned.

Everyone was bombarding the two with a thousand questions.

"I-it's a long story…" Sora blushed scratching his head.

"Okay people, moving on!" Yuffie exclaimed knowing the two were starting to get uncomfortable.

Everyone let out an 'Aww…' of disappointment, while Sora and Kuro just let out a sigh of relief. Everyone soon continued the game and had fun, but soon Yuffie got bored and decided to change the game.

"This is getting boring with the same exact questions being repeated with all the truths. So let's do something more daring…" Yuffie smirked.

"Oh no…" Kisho said wide eyed.

"I knew I should've stayed in the dorm!" Leiko shut her eyes.

"I'm soo…not playing," Riku surrendered.

"Why? What game is it?" Kuro asked innocently.

"Here it comes…" Pence sighed.

"The game is…Spin the Bottle!" Yuffie giggled, "The rules are simple if you who forgot how to play. Each of us takes turns spinning the bottle," Yuffie took out an empty glass bottle which seemed to have contained Snapple before because of the label, "And whom ever the bottle stops on, you have to kiss them. And no you cannot say 'I do not want to play," because this is my party!"

All of them groaned as they sat back down again in the circle. Ven was the first to volunteer unwillingly from Yuffie's orders. He spun the bottle and it began to spin quickly, it soon stopped on…

"WAKKA! What is this?" Ven exclaimed pointing at the bottle.

"What the hell! Why me?" Wakka said in shock.

The two sighed and went up to each other and shook hands before going back to their seat. Everybody sighed in reliefsaying they wouldn't have wanted to see that anyway.

Soon it was Kuro that was placed as the next victim of the bottle. She spun the bottle nervously and it began to slow down as quickly as it spun and it soon stopped on none other than…Kisho.

"I'm not kissing you!" Kuro and Kisho yelled in unison.

"_I can't waste my first one on him!_" Kuro thought.

"C'mon Kuro, you're our first boy girl match. So don't be ruining our fun!" Joannu grinned.

Kisho and Kuro began mumbling swear words as they walked towards each other. Kisho and Kuro glared at each other blushing.

"Just get this over with quick!" Kuroi whispered furiously as she shut her eyes tight.

"I know how to get myself out of this!" Kisho thought. He gave Kuro a quick kiss on the cheek.

Kuro opened her eyes and stared at him blankly along with a few of the others with the exception of Cloud and Leon.

"Kishiri! You were supposed to kiss her on the lips!" Yuffie demanded.

"No, a kiss is a kiss. Even if it was on the cheek, so I win!" Kiho smirked with his arms crossed triumphantly. "What would my fan girls think?" He sat back down.

Everyone began booing and demanded for some action, Kuro still had a faint blush on her cheeks though.

Yuffie soon gave up though and sighed, "Okay everyone, time for some cake!"

Everybody cheered but continued to argue or tease about Kisho's kiss on Kuro's cheek.

Leon lit all seventeen candles on the pure chocolate devil's delight cake that said in white icing, 'Happy Seventeenth Yuffie!'

They all sang the happy birthday song with a cha-cha-cha from Ven, Sora, and Kisho of course, as Yuffie blew out the candles.

**xxx xxx xxx**

As soon as they were all done eating the cake, it was time to open the gifts.

"I wanna open my new friend Kuro's gift first!" Yuffie exclaimed pointing at the box that had yellow wrapping paper and a bright green ribbon. She took the small box and her eyes grew wider, "Chocolate! As in the kind of chocolate with all the yummy fillings in it?"

"Yeah, do you like it?" Kuro asked.

"Like them, I love them!" Yuffie squealed as she popped in three in her mouth.

"Yuffie, you ate like five slices of cake, and practically a bucket full of ice cream! Don't eat it all now!" Leiko exclaimed.

"Fine, fine!" Yuffie sighed, but a huge smile appeared on her face again as she opened the rest of the presents.

"Wow, this is like a life time supply of candy!" Yuffie exclaimed looking at all the boxes and containers.

"That's what you said last year…" Cloud sighed.

"Yeah, and it only lasted you like what? A week?" Leon smirked.

"No! It was six days as a matter of fact, so ha!" Yuffie said in a victorious tone.

Everyone in the room just put their heads down and sighed before they began laughing again. For the rest of the party they were watching a movie. No one really paid attention though; everyone was lounging around and chatting with one another.

"So Kurori… did you enjoy that kiss on the cheek from Roxas?" Joannu grinned.

"Ugh! And I told you its Kuro, not Kurori!" Kuro protested as Joannu continued to tease.

From hearing Joannu's remark on Kuro, Kisho's eyes widened and his face turned a little paler than usual, "Y-yeah…I agree with Ku-Kuro, you shouldn't call her that…" Kisho stuttered.

"Huh, why not?" Joannu asked. Leiko went up to Joannu and started whispering something in her ear and she gasped, "Oh my gosh Kane, I can't believe I practically forgot. I'm so sorry!" Jaonnu quickly apologized.

"I-it's okay, you don't have to feel bad…Uh Yuffie, I forgot I have a lot of homework that have to finish soon, so I gotta go…" Kisho put on a sad smile.

"C'mon Kisho, she was just joking. You don't have to over react," Yuffie pouted.

"No, sorry. But I do have a lot of homework. Anyways...bye Yuffie and happy birthday," Kisho turned towards the door and practically ran. "Wait, Kane!" Leiko said bye before running after her brother.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Kisho kept running he didn't care which direction he went, he just wanted to get away from it all. Rain began to pour on the blonde, and soon he stopped running.

"Kurori…" Roxas lookedup the sky, "Grr…" he kicked a nearby mailbox and left a huge dent before walking away back to the dormitory building. "Kisho!" He turned aorund to see Leiko with a sad smile. He then waited for her.

_**Inside the party…**_

"I don't get it, why did he run like that?" Kuro asked looking at the others.

Everyone though just looked away, not making any eye contact. The room was soon filled with a gloomy aura.

"Umm...I gotta go too!" Ven said going out of the door, and was on followed by the rest of the guys and even Aerith and Cloud.

"Tell me the truth, why was Kisho like that!" Kuro demanded. She wanted to know, Kisho didn't seem like the type to just do that in her point of view.

"I think we should tell her Yuffie, I mean she has been our friends for over two months around. We can trust her," Joannu assured.

"No, even so…we have to respect Kisho's feelings! You know why, it's just too…too personal…"Yuffie protested. It seemed to Kuro that Yuffie really cared about Kisho.

"I-Its okay, you don't have to tell me anymore…I understand," Kuro assured with a smile.

"I'm sorry Joannu, but it's just between the people who were there…" Olette said.

Everyone soon had to leave because Yuffie' parent didn't want her friends to stay past eight at their house. On the way home as Kuro walked around the puddles from the rain that had passed she started thinking of her memories. Memories of that photo of Kisho and that hazel eyed girl, memories when she first met Kisho, and her memories of her promise…


	9. Monopoly Addiction

**The Moon and The Star**

Written By: x-Kuroi Neko-x

_**"Sometimes they come together  
Sometimes each one alone  
Moon sad under a starless sky  
Star crying in a moonless night" **_

_17 days till the 20th... Very special thing comming up till then!_

* * *

"_I-Its okay, you don't have to tell me anymore…I understand," Kuro assured with a smile._

"_I'm sorry Joannu, but it's just between the people who were there…" Olette said._

_Everyone soon had to leave because Yuffie' parent didn't want her friends to stay past eight at their house. On the way home as Kuro walked around the puddles from the rain that had passed she started thinking of her memories. Memories of that photo of Kisho and that hazel eyed girl, memories when she first met Kisho, and her memories of her promise…_

* * *

December had soon fallen upon Twilight Town, and its residences. Everyday it's always seemed to be colder and colder from the winter season. Even though many weeks passed since Yuffie's birthday party, Kuro could never forget why Kisho just ran like that, but her relationship with Kisho didn't really get affected by it though.

"I can't believe it's finally winter break!" Kuro sighed happily as she sat on Joannu's bed. She and Olette were hanging out in Joannu and Leiko's room as usual.

"Oh yeah Kuro, are you spending Christmas with your family this year?" Joannu asked.

"No, they've got a lot of business trips this holiday. Why?"

"Well, since Leiko's and Joannnu's parents are stinkin' rich, we're wondering if you wanted to spend the whole holiday with us and the rest of the gang," Olette smiled.

"Yeah, on an all expense paid trip!" Joannu added. Lcuky for her Leiko had a wild party last night with Kisho, and fell asleep.

"Sure, I'll come." Kuro smiled, "But where are we going?"

"Just on the other side of Twilight Town," Joannu giggled for some unknown reason, "Today's Friday, so if you plan on coming you have to finish packing on Sunday, cause were leaving on that day!"

"Okay, I will." Kuro was really looking forward to this.

**xxx xxx xxx**

It was soon Sunday **(A/N: Time flies by quickly doesn't it? XD)** the day of the Winter Break trip for Kuro and friends.

"How much luggage are you bringing Joannu!" Olette exclaimed seeing that the trunk of her car was over loaded.

"Just a little bit more!" Joannu laughed nervously as she continued stuffing in her bags.

"So how are the guys going to the hotel?" Kuro asked.

"Well Olette, Hayner, and Riku got all their licenses…but Hayner does have his car in a repair shop, so they're their all probably gonna cram up in Riku's car…" Joannu replied.

"Oh I see," Kuro said, "_but isn't there like seven of them?_"

"Hey people!" Kisho greeted, walking up to the girls with his bags.

"Hi Kisho, shouldn't you be with the guys?" Olette asked.

"Yeah…um, you see…Riku's car is only has five seats and they're already having trouble with fitting all of them. And then they pushed me out saying that I should ride with you guys...So can I?" Kisho begged.

"Yeah sure, but that's only if you don't have too much luggage," Olette said pointing at Joannu's overloaded cargo.

"Okay, thanks!" Kisho thanked Olette as he put his bags away before going into the car.

In the seats, Leiko was the navigator, Olette the driver and in the back staring from the left were Kisho, Kuro(being in the middle), and Joannu.

_Earlier before the seating plan… _

"C'mon Jin, just switch seats with me! I don't wanna sit beside this jerk!" Kuro begged. Kisho heard this and just shot her a quick glare.

"Nope, sorry. But I feel uncomfortable without the window, and I know Kane feels the same way, obviously... And think of it this way…You get to sit beside _Kishiri_!"

"You are soo mean!" Kuro glared.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Throughout the whole ride, Kuro and Kisho were silent. But Joannu kept talking away while Olette ignored everything and fought with Leiko as she just read the map to help navigate.

"_This is soo boring!_" Kuro thought.

Kisho was fast asleep and was leaning on the window. Kuro just stared at the boy.

"How can he sleep like that?" she said quietly to herself.

Olette made a sudden turn in the road causing Kisho to fall on his side, making him fall onto Kuro's shoulder.

"Eek!" Kuro began blushing madly.

"Aww...you two look like a real couple!" Joannu squealed. Earning a high five from Leiko.

"Shut up!"

Kisho began opened his eyes slowly, but still had a dazed look on his face. He just stared at Kuro who gave him a glare/if-you-don't-get-off-I'm-gonna-kill-you kind of look. Kisho didn't even say a word he just leaned back to his side and continued leaning on the window as support.

"Idiot…" Kuro mumbled.

As Kisho fell into his deep slumber, he began to dreaming.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Kurori, wait!" Kisho begged as he ran for the raven haired girl through the park.

She suddenly stopped with her back still turned towards Roxas.

"Leave me alone…" Kurori said quietly.

"Kurori, just tell me what's wrong. I feel like I did something wrong when I watched you run off like that…"

"Just go away!" She yelled.

"No Kurori, I love you. And I can't just watch you continue sulking like this…" Kisho put his hand on her shoulder.

Kurori turned around from this gesture and stared at his falu red eyes with a mad expression. When she did, Kisho could see her hazel brown eyes shining as the tears continued to fall. He felt so much guilt as he watch the girl cry.

"Liar!" she exclaimed, "You're such a liar you know that? You don't love me. I'm just a replacement for that_ girl_ and you know it! You keep on saying that it isn't true, but it is!"

Kisho was shocked, "W-what are you talking about?"

"Kisho…I loved you for as long as I can remember…but I know now that you don't even care about me that much," Kurori put her head down as the tears still continued to fall.

"H-how can you say that? I love you way more than her. She's just in the past now!"

"What are you talking about? I see the way you are when you talk about her. And when you smile at me, that smile isn't even for me…it's for the girl that looks like me…I know you still think about her, and you're still waiting for her to come back!"

Kisho just stood there…what could he say to her? He realized that everything she just said was true…he could never forget about his childhood friend.

Tear still continued to flow from Kurori's eyes. She wiped it off with the back of her hand, then tried her hardest to smile, "Kisho…I hope you find her again someday," more tears began to begin spilling again as she dashed off away from the blonde boy, leaving him standing there alone.

"…I can't belive lost you too..." Kisho said as he stared into the direction where Kurori could no longer be seen. He fell on his knees and began to cry too… "I'm so stupid. First that girl, and now her too…what's wrong with me?"

"Kisho…"a little girl's voice called out from the distance.

"Huh?" he lifted up his head and began looking around.

"Here I am!" Kisho turned around to see a little girl with short black hair and innocent deep ocean blue eyes in front of him.

"Hey, aren't you that girl I made my promise to?"

"Yup, that's me! So are you still gonna keep it?" she asked innocently.

"I don't think I can…I mean, it's been like what eleven years? And I even broke Kurori's heart because of this…"

"Aww…don't worry you find me soon enough if try looking harder!" She smiled.

Just then everything began to fade away into a white oblivion.

"W-what's happening?" Kisho said standing up.

"Kisho…" a feminine voice pierced through the emptiness.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Kisho…hello?" she continued to call out.

"Kuroru? No it can't be Kurori it's-"

"HOLY CRAP! Just wake up already!" someone began shaking Kisho vigorously.

Kisho jolted from his slumber and turned his head to see Kuro's face closer than usual. Kuro blushed at Kisho's sudden reaction, but snapped out of it and pushed the boy.

"Jeez…how can you sleep like that? Everyone's already in thier rooms, and here I am being forced to wake you up for the last twenty minutes and its cold!" Kuro ranted.

Kisho just stared at her with and arched eyebrow.

"Ugh! I give up, I'm going in the hotel," Kuro said shivering as she went out of the car to grab her bags.

Kisho soon came out of the car and grabbed his belongings too and followed Kuro towards the elevator.

**xxx xxx xxx**

In the elevator, Kuro was just standing as she continued to look at the numbers go higher as the elevator went up, while Kisho was deep in thought as he leaned against the wall.

"_That dream…when I woke up I saw Kuro. Could my promise girl be Kuro? Naa…she couldn't be, Kuro told me she moved to Destiny Islands…but still…_" Kisho began stealing glances at the quiet girl beside him.

Kuro began getting ticked off seeing what the boy was doing at the corner of her eye, "What are you looking at?"

"N-nothing!" Kisho exclaimed quickly as a blush crept on to his face.

"Whatever…" Kuro turned her face to look at a different direction, "_he's just as weird as usual…_" she thought.

Soon the elevator stopped signaling the two that it was their stop. The two separated ways, seeing that their rooms were at the opposite sides of the hallway. Kuro was rooming with Olette, and Joannu, Sora with Riku, Wakka with Ven. While Kisho, Hayner and Pence shared a room for three. And Leiko? Wanted to be at peace. Something about being bugged by Ven, and her siblings too much.

When Kuro reached the room she dropped her bags near the bed she claimed as hers and just fell down backwards on the huge bed, "_Finally, no Kisho!_" She thought.

The bathroom door opened causing Kuro to sit up straight.

"Hey Kuro!" Olette greeted.

"Hi," Kuro smiled.

"Oh, were supposed to meet the others right now in the lobby. Sora and Joannu arranged the group meeting."

"What's it about?"

"Something about Christmas I think, anyways let's go before we're late!" Olette smiled as she opened the door.

"Okay then," Kuro stood up and followed the brunette girl out the room.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Now then everyone…since our group is starting to get bigger now with our latest addition, Kuro. Me and Sora came up with the idea that this year we should do a Kris Kringle!" Joannu announced. **(A/N: For those of you who don't know what a Kris Kringle is, it's an event for Christmas where you pick a name out of a hat and you only have to give a present to that person. But of course it has to be a secret! XD)**

Everyone thought it was cool idea to save money and everything, so they all agreed.

"Okay that's good. So, two weeks from now is Christmas. And obviously that's your dead line, now line up in front of me and get your names then go to Jin so she can record it," Sora stated.

Since everyone was too lazy to line up in an orderly fashion they trampled poor little Sora in order to get the names out of the white baseball cap that he was holding. They all did this because either; 1) It was just plain old fun to do that, and 2) they were all too lazy to go in a line. But mostly they were all going for choice number one.

They all took a piece of paper and read the name to themselves before they went up to Joannu **(A/N: Oh yeah if you want to find out who they all got for their Kris Kringle thing, you can see it at the end of the chapter! XD). **When Kuro unfolded the piece of paper she began glaring at it.

"_How come I knew this was going to happen?_" She thought as she stared at the paper which read 'Kisho.'

Kisho did the same as he stared at the paper, "_Why is it always her?_"

They all soon showed the papers that showed their Kris Kringle names to Joannu before chatting away in the lobby room.

"Hey guys, since Kisho, Hayner, and Pence's room is the biggest why don't we hang out there!" Ven suggested getting ready to go to the elevator.

"Yeah!" They all agreed with Ventus.

"Hey! Don't we get a say in this!" Hayner exclaimed, but he was actually the only one protesting against it, "Fine then!" He joined the rest in the elevator.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"So what do we do?" Leiko asked sitting on the floor like most of them.

"I know, how about Monopoly?" Kisho said pulling the board game from under his bed.

"Yeah sure, I'm so gonna own you all!" Ven exclaimed.

"I don't really wanna play. So I'll just be banker," Wakka said.

They all agreed and chose thier pieces. It was about six o'clock when they all started playing, but around eight Ven, Leiko, Pence and Hayner were all bankrupt; followed by Riku and Olette by nine.

"This game is taking to long! I give up," Sora sighed.

"Okay then," Kisho said putting away all of his friend's pieces.

"My roll," Kuro got an eight, "Okay, I land on community chest. Alright, collect fifty dollars from every player!"

Kisho gave his money away like it was nothing, but Joannu on the other hand sighed.

"That's it Kuro, I have no places to mortgage. So I'm totally bankrupt!" she smiled in defeat.

"Aww…can't you just get a loan?" Kuro pouted.

Joannu shook her head, "Sora's right this game is taking too long," Joannu sat beside her cute brunette boyfriend and watched the two blondes game.

"Suit your self then," Kuro shrugged.

"So it's just you and me, Kuro," Kisho smirked as he grabbed the dice.

"I guess so," Kuro smirked back at her competition.

The dice began to roll and stopped at six, "Okay, one, two, three, four, five, six…Boardwalk, damn!" Kisho exclaimed.

"Hah! Since I have hotel that adds up to two thousand dollars! Now pay up!" Kuro laughed triumphantly.

"Eh, that's nothing. I still have another five thousand you know!"

"Whatever, with your money, I have officially six thousand five hundred!"

The game got more intense now that the others were out of the game. Every place was soon bought by the two blondes and they wouldn't give up. Ven, Leiko, Hayner, Sora, Pence, and even their banker Wakka were all asleep.

"Jeez, give it up already! It's two in the morning!" Riku exclaimed.

"Never!" Kisho stated glaring at the silver haired boy.

"Yeah, you're just a soar loser!" Kuro added.

"I don't care anymore! C'mon Jin!" Olette and Joannu just flipped the game board over and mixed up all the pieces.

"You people are crazy!" Kisho exclaimed.

"What was that for?" Kuro yelled.

"Who cares? We all just wanna sleep, and you two need it too!" Joannu exclaimed waking up the others from all the yelling. "Damn it Jin! I need sleep!" Leiko whinned as she pushed Ven of her back.

Everyone was going back to their rooms while Kisho and Kuro sighed. The two just put back all the pieces before Kuro went back to her room.

* * *

**(The Kris thingy list)**

**Joannu**–** Riku  
Sora**_** –**_** Wakka  
Riku** -** Leiko  
Kisho**– **Kuro  
Kuro**– **Kisho  
Ventus**–** Joannu  
Leiko**–** Pence  
Wakka** –** Olette  
Olette** –** Hayner  
Pence** - **Ventus  
Hayner** – **Sora**


	10. Skateboarding a Gift

**The Moon and The Star**

Written By: x-Kuroi Neko-x

_**"Sometimes they come together  
Sometimes each one alone  
Moon sad under a starless sky  
Star crying in a moonless night" **_

_Sorry for not updating this sotry in a long while... but i'm hopping you guys understand XD_

* * *

"_I don't care anymore! C'mon Jin!" Olette and Joannu just flipped the game board over and mixed up all the pieces._

"_You people are crazy!" Kisho exclaimed._

"_What was that for?" Kuro yelled._

"_Who cares? We all just wanna sleep, and you two need it too!" Joannu exclaimed waking up the others from all the yelling. "Damn it Jin! I need sleep!" Leiko whinned as she pushed Ven of her back._

_Everyone was going back to their rooms while Kisho and Kuro sighed. The two just put back all the pieces before Kuro went back to her room._

* * *

"Ugh! Why are boys so hard to shop for?" Leiko exclaimed.

Today was Tuesday, week one of their vacation. Everyone was out shopping for gifts to give to their Kris Kringles so they wouldn't have to worry about it for the rest of the week.

"Remember the gift has to twenty munny minimum or else me and Sora are gonna make you re-buy that gift!" Joannu stated, "anyways at least it's Riku I got for the Kris Kringle thing, because Kisho, Leiko and I have known him since forever. But I still wanna get something for Sora!" she laughed.

"Hey Leiko, since you got Pence, I suggest buying him a memory card for his camara," Olette joked. She and Pence have been best friends, along with Hayner and Kisho since the third grade. So she knew a lot about him.

"Yeah, okay I guess…" Leiko sighed in relief.

"You got it easy Lei; I don't even know where to start with Kisho!" Kuro complained.

"Skateboard," they all stated in unison.

"Skateboard?" Kuro gave them a puzzled face.

"Yeah, Kane totally loves skateboards! He's been complaining to us how much he's been wanting one for some time now," Joannu giggled.

"Okay then, I guess I'll buy him that. You guys can go ahead; I'll meet you back at the hotel for lunch!" Kuro waved goodbye.

"Okay, bye!" they all waved her off. Kuro separated from the group to find herself a skateboard shop around town.

xxx xxx xxx

On the other side of the shopping district, Kisho, Sora and Riku were all searching aimlessly for their presents.

"So what should I get Jin? I already bought Wakka an autographed Bliztball from the Besaid Aurochs," Sora asked sighing.

"Why ask me what girls like? I don't even know what to get Kuro!" Kisho complained putting his hands inside the pockets of his grey winter jacket.

"For Jin, I suggest a necklace or some kind of white gold. As for Kuro, hmmm…Kisho you seem close to her. What does she like to do for fun?" Riku asked.

"Well…one time in art class Mr. Tsubasa did tell us to draw ourselves doing our favorite hobby. And I think she drew herself sketching something…" Kisho replied looking back at a few memories.

"That's your answer. Buy her a new sketchbook with some pencil crayons, and to make it really special draw something on the first page. Believe me she'll love it!" Riku grinned.

"I don't know where you're getting at, but that just might work. Thanks Riku!" Kisho smiled.

"Wow Riku, you sure know how to get girls the perfect present!" Sora said in awe.

"Just doin' my job," Riku smirked.

"Well anyways, I'm gonna find myself an art store. Meet you two later!" Kisho waved goodbye before running off.

As soon as he was out of earshot Riku grinned, "He's soo into her!"

"Yup!" Sora nodded as the two walked away looking for their Kris Kringle presents.

xxx xxx xxx

As Kisho was walking around town, he suddenly stopped to look at a skateboard shop. He looked at the window to see the prices on a sign and sighed.

"Fifty munny for a skateboard? It used to be like twenty, why is it so expensive in this part of town! I'll just get one when summer comes around…" Kisho pouted sadly as he walked away from the shop.

Kisho stuffed his hands in his pockets again and sighed before continuing for his search for the art shop. As he was walking by he bumped into someone causing both of them to fall on the ground.

"Oww! That hurt, what the big idea you-Kisho?" Kuro stood up brushing the snow off her pants, "No wonder, hmph!" she walked away angrily pass the boy, "He can forget about that skateboard!"

"Ookay…that was odd…" Kisho thought.

When he stood up from the snow covered ground, he saw something shiny that was covered by the snow where Kuro fell. Roxas picked up the small, shiny object.

"A grey pearl…did Kuro drop this? W-wait a minute didn't I give mine to that girl…" Kisho continued walking around town staring at the necklace deep in thought, "but, anyone could have bought it, it's just a coincidence…but Kuro told me before that she moved away… she can't be!"

xxx xxx xxx

Kisho soon found the art store and bought the gift for Kuro after his little reminiscence. When he got back to the hotel, he noticed the gang was all gloomy in the lobby room, but they were missing one person.

"Hey guys, where's Kuro?" Kisho asked.

"She's upstairs…" Leiko replied with a sigh.

"What happened?" he continued to question walking closer to the group.

"I don't know…she just keeps on crying about something lost," Olette answered sighing like Lei.

"She'll probably feel better in the morning," Kisho shrugged.

"How can you be so mean!" Joannu exclaimed before stormingaway with the other two girls toward the elevator.

"Jeez Kisho, that was kinda mean," Hayner stared at Kisho in shock.

"Well she's always mean to me, so whatever."

All the boys just sighed before going back upstairs towards their rooms.

xxx xxx xxx

The next morning everyone met at the lobby to go and find some breakfast. None of them really liked hotel breakfast food, so they always found places to eat in.

"Hey, is Kuro still depressed?" Pence asked.

"Yeah, she won't tell me anything. All she does is look at me then continues crying. Kuro didn't even eat dinner last night," Olette replied.

"I'm getting worried…" Joannu added.

After hearing everything, Kisho began to feel guilty, "What could she be sad about?" Kisho turned to the others, "Hey guys, I'm gonna eat breakfast later. I kinda forgot something upstairs!" he lied. Kisho waved goodbye to everyone and went in the elevator.

"He didn't forget anything did he?" Olette smiled.

"Nope," Hayner smirked before he and Olette joined the others again.

xxx xxx xxx

Kisho walked up to the room where Kuro and Olette stayed and stood by the door.

"Okay, breathe…" Kisho mumbled to himself; he knocked on the door and began talking, "Hey Kuro, are you still sad? Or is it that you're still mad at me about yesterday?"

Kuro didn't say anything. Kisho got curious so he put his ear against the door; all he could hear was sobs coming from the other side. His heart began sinking lower that it was now.

"Kuro?" Kisho opened the door out of his own will.

He saw the fragile girl sobbing on her pillow. He closed the door behind him at sat down beside her on her bed, "Hey Kuro, tell me what's wrong. You're making feel guilty…" Kisho put his hand on her shoulder.

What Kuro did next shocked him. He began blushing furiously as the girl put her arms around shoulder and began crying on his chest.

"H-he hates me, I kn-know he does!" Kuro said between her sobs, "And y-you probably hate me t-too!"

Kisho didn't really know how to react, "I don't hate you! And I don't think he hates you either. I mean why would he?" Kisho smiled.

"You're lying to make me feel better…I l-lost it and he's going to be mad at me!" She began crying more causing Kisho's shirt to be really wet.

Kisho just put his arms around her. He was really dumb when it came down to girls, especially crying ones.

"Uhh… Kuro, what did you lose exactly?"

"M-my necklace…"

"Is that it? Then just go out and buy a new one to replace it."

Kuro looked up at Kisho and her deep ocean orbs contact with his apple red ones. Her tearful stare quickly changed into a angry glare though.

"Huh?" Kisho gave her a puzzled look.

"You jerk!" she pushed him off the bed and began crying in her hands again.

"What was that for?" Kisho sat up straight on the floor.

"Just leave me alone. I'm already having enough trouble with you here as it is!" Kuro glare at him with tears streaming from her eyes.

When Kisho looked at her, she reminded him of the day when Kuroi was crying and left. Kisho sighed, "I-I'm sorry Kuro…" **(a/n: I changed Kurori to Kuroi)**

"Just go away I said!" she yelled at him.

Kisho stood up, as he was about to go out the door her remembered something, "Wait, I-I think I know what you're looking for," Kisho took out a small necklace with a grey pearl out of his pocket and put it on Kuro's hand.

"I-it's my necklace!"

"Yeah…I thought it would be. Anyways see you later!" Kisho said putting his hand on the door knob.

"Wait!" Kuro called out.

"Huh?" When Kisho turned around the girl just hugged him, "Uhh…Kuro?" Kisho's face began turning pink.

"Thanks a lot, for finding it. I wouldn't know what I would've done if I didn't," Kuro looked up at the flustered boy and smiled, "Hey, don't think of it that way!" she said letting go of him as she put her hands on her hips.

"Thinking of what? Anyways let's go now; the others are waiting for us."

"Others?"

"Yeah, I kinda ditched them saying I forgot something back in my room so I could see what was wrong with you," Kisho smiled warmly to the confused Kuro.

"You know, you can be really nice sometimes," Kuro laughed.

"Yes, I know I am!" he said sarcastically.

"Don't push it!" she punched him in the arm playfully.

"Oh yeah, who is that guy that you were crying about? The one that you said that was probably gonna get mad at you?" Kisho asked.

"Someone really special I used to know," Kuro smiled warmly.

When Kisho saw Kuro smile he noticed something different about it. It seemed more radiant and beautiful than the rest. But Kisho knew the smile was only meant for that special person. It made him feel left out and kind of sad for some reason.

"Well, we better get going or else they might think something happened to us!" Kisho laughed.

"Yeah…" Kuro agreed. She had to admit, she really liked hanging out with Kisho when he wasn't acting like complete jerk. Kuro quickly took Kisho's hand and held it before he opened the door smiling. He didn't really mind at all though, and smiled back.

When Kisho turned the door knob and pulled open the door, everyone (As in Sora, Joannu, Hayner, Olette, Wakka, Leiko, Ventus, Riku and Pence) came falling toward the ground on top of each other. Kuro and Kisho quickly let go of each others hand and glared at everyone.

"What the hell were you guys doing?" Kisho continued to glare suspiciously.

"Uhh…that's um…" Sora was looking for an answer as they all stood up.

"Uhh…we umm…came back with Olette to grab her stuff that she need right?" Hayner said nudging at the brunette.

"Y-yeah, they were! I forgot my extra munny!" Olette and the others began laughing nervously.

"And all of you came because?" Kisho said raising an eyebrow.

"B-because we wanted to get you and Kuro. R-right everyone?" Pence asked the others.

"Right!" They all said in unison.

"You guys are lame. Anyways, let's just forget about all of this and eat. I'm starving!" Kisho laughed.

Kuro smiled; she was feeling a lot better now seeing all of her friends around her. They all continued on their way outside for breakfast.

"So Kane…what did happen between you two?" Hayner smirked at the other boy.

"Shut up!" Kisho glared as a blush crept on to his cheeks.

xxx xxx xxx

After eating breakfast, they all continued shopping for their gifts. When Kisho retrieved Kuro's necklace she really wanted to give him much more than just any old skateboard.

"Umm…excuse me?" Kuro said getting the store clerk's attention.

"Yes, how may I help you?" the older man asked.

"Can I have that deal with the design your own skateboard thing?" Kuro replied.

"Sure, all you need is a design, and then you can pick it up tomorrow."

"Oh okay, umm…here," Kuro took out a folded piece of paper out of her bag and handed it to him.

The man unfolded it and looked at it and smiled, "Wow, interesting design. All you have to do is pay seventy munny right now and we'll do the job. If we don't finish it by tomorrow, you can get your munny back guaranteed."

"SEVENTY MUNNY! As in seven and a zero?" Kuro exclaimed. The man just nodded as if it always happened to him, "I guess it's worth it…"

Kuro paid her munny and went out of the store. She sighed, but a soon a big smile spread across her face, "I hope he likes it…" she thought as she walked down the sidewalk to meet up with her friends.


	11. Water Kisses

**The Moon and The Star**

Written By: x-Kuroi Neko-x

_**"Sometimes they come together  
Sometimes each one alone  
Moon sad under a starless sky  
Star crying in a moonless night" **_

_Ohhhh- good part comming up right now!_

* * *

"_SEVENTY MUNNY! As in seven and a zero?" Kuro exclaimed. The man just nodded as if it always happened to him, "I guess it's worth it…"_

_Kuro paid her munny and went out of the store. She sighed, but a soon a big smile spread across her face, "I hope he likes it…" she thought as she walked down the sidewalk to meet up with her friends. _

* * *

Today was a cold and windy Thursday of _week one_ of the gang's trip and they all agreed on finishing up on the present shopping before all the fun stuff began.

Olette sighed in relief, "Yes, I finally found the perfect gift for Hayner. Thanks to Kane of course!"

"Hehe, that's good to know. I already picked up Kisho's present yesterday, so I'm totally free on the Kris Kringle thing!" Kuro smiled.

"Hey, since were all done our Christmas shopping why don't we get back to the hotel?" Joannu suggested.

"Yeah, maybe the guys will have something fun to do!" Leiko exclaimed as she was ready to run all the way there.

**xxx xxx xxx**

The girls soon found the guys lounging around Hayner, Kisho, and Pence's room so they decided to stay there as well. They all either sat on the ground or the bed trying to come up with some fun activity to do for the rest of the afternoon.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Sora asked turning his head towards Joannu.

"I dunno…what do you guys wanna do?" Joannu repeated.

"I dunno…what do you wanna do?" Hayner asked as he continued staring at Olette with a bored look on his face.

"I dunno…what do you-" Olette was interrupted.

"OKAY! This is is getting gay! Let's just figure out what to do before I go crazy!" Riku bursted out in annoyance. The gang just stared at him in shock; they never thought the calm, smooth, and collected Riku would ever go on an outburst. Even his long time friends, Sora and Joannu, continued to stare at disbelief.

Riku sighed and sat back down, "I'm soo bored…"

"Soo…what do you wanna do?" Tidus asked looking at Riku.

"Grr…" Riku clenched his teeth and made a fist.

"I know what to do!" Pence said shooting up from his spot on the ground.

"Really!" Kuro stared at Pence with awe along with the rest of the crew.

"Uhh…no," Pence put his head down in shame as he sat back down.

Everyone did the same and sighed.

"Well, we all gotta do something before we all die in boredom…" Wakka sighed.

"But what do we do exactly?" Kisho asked.

"I know..." Leiko stood up with her monotone look on her face like always.

"Please have an _actual_ idea, unlike Pence!" Sora begged.

"Hey!" Pence exclaimed.

"Of course I have an idea, what do you guys take me for anyway?" Leiko said crossing her arms.

"JUST TELL US ALREADY!" they all exclaimed.

"Fine, fine... Okay, how about we all go swimming in that indoor pool downstairs?" Leiko suggested with a small shiver.

"That just might work!" Hayner smirked.

"Ugh, you pervert! I bet all you wanna do is check us out!" Olette said punching the blonde boy on the arm.

"Ouch!" Hayner began rubbing his left arm.

"Who cares? I just wanna swim!" Ven exclaimed.

Everyone agreed on the activity and went back to their rooms to grab their swimming gear. Except Leiko.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Ack! Where's my swimming suit?" Kuro exclaimed throwing her clothes all over the place.

"Maybe you forgot it?" Olette said putting her towel in a small bag.

"Yeah, probably…hey Olette, do you have an extra swim suit?" Kuro asked.

"Sorry, try asking Leiko. That girl hates swiming anyway," Olette laughed.

"Okay then. Thanks anyways."

"No problem."

Kuro went two doors down her and Olette's room and knocked on the door three times.

"What's up?" Leiko greeted opening the door wider so Kuro could come in.

"Umm…I was wondering…do you have an extra swim suit?" Kuro asked.

"Your lucky I don't swim," Leiko told her. She started digging through one of her bags and showed two options for Kuro. One of them was a white two piece with dark blue hibiscuses, but the bottom was kind of like short-shorts. The second option was a white two piece with baby blue polka dot that was more revealing. Both Joannu's by the looks of it.

"Okay, so which one do you want?" Leiko asked the girl.

"Umm…these shorts on the white one are _way _shorter than our gym shorts, and enough said about the other white one!" Kuro sighed, "Don't you have a one piece?"

"Hmm…what wrong with two? You have a great body, so what's there to be shy about?" Kuro had a confused expression.

"To tell you the truth, I never exactly worn one before…" Kuro admitted, "You know what, I'll just take the first one…"

"Good, Jin brought three just in case," Leiko laughed handing over the swim suit, "Now go and change, I'm sure Kane will be drooling all over you."

"Okay…- hey, wait a minute. What was that comment about Kisho?"

"N-nothing, now go I will be with the others," Leiko said pushing Naminé out the door.

As the door was shut closed, Kuro sighed. "_I hate two pieces…_"

**xxx xxx xxx**

Lucky for the gang, they were the only people occupying the pool. The boys already hit the pool swimming and were waiting for girls.

"Damn, why do they always take so long?" Hayner complained.

"Whatever, I bet you just wanna see Olette, you pervert!" Ven grinned.

"What? And I am not a pervert!" Hayner shot back.

"Pssh! Jin's right man, you do like Olette!" Wakka teased.

"Grr…" Hayner was about to start something until someone greeted them.

"Hey guys! Were finally here, hehe!" Joannu smiled. She was wearing a baby blue swim suit with white stripes.

Sora just kept staring at her and had to shut his mouth from drooling. Olette and Leiko soon came after Kairi. Leiko was wearing a black skirt, ad black tank top. With a pari of dark sun glasses and a vanilla bean from starbucks in her right hand. Olette was also wearing an orange two piece with beige polka dots.

When all the guys saw them, they couldn't help but stare and drool.

"What a bunch of perverts!" Olette exclaimed crossing her arms.

Kisho wasn't really amazed like the other guys, but couldn't help notice a fourth girl missing.

"Hey, where's Kuro?" Kisho asked.

"What, you wanna see her instead?" Leiko teased as she wlaked to the edge of the pool and then shivered.

"No! I'm just wondering where she is!" he blushed.

"Haha, that's what took us so long actually. Kuro wouldn't even come out of the change room!" Joannu laughed pointing at the girl sitting against the wall drawing with a white towel covering her.

"Anyways let's swim!" Olette jumped in the pool.

Everyone was splashing and having fun, but Kisho couldn't stop looking at the lonely artist.

"Hey, what's wrong with Kuro?" Kisho asked swimming up towards his younger sister.

"Yeah, why isn't she swimming with us?" Ven added.

"She told me not to tell you guys," Leiko replied, as she drank her vanilla bean.

"I see…" Kisho said, "Well, I wanna see what's wrong with her." Kisho got out of the pool at started walking towards Kuro.

As Kuro was sketching her little scenery, she couldn't help but look at her friends and sigh, "_I hate this bathing suit…_"

Before she went back to finishing up her monochrome picture, she noticed someone walking towards her. It was Kisho!

Kuro couldn't help but blush as she saw the grey haired boy. He was wearing light grey swimming trunks with a darker gray stripe going vertical on each side. Most of all he was wet. The water trickled down his well built chest, and his usually messy hair still seemed to stay even with the water.

Kuro quickly went back to reality and adjusted her gaze back towards her picture and continued scribbling some random extras for the scenery so that the image of Kisho would be erased.

"_What is wrong with me?_" Kuro screamed in her head.

"Hey Kuro," Kisho greeted as he took a seat beside her.

Kuro began blushing more, but continued to draw even faster with her head still down so he wouldn't see her face.

"Hey, can I see?" he asked not even waiting for a reply before grabbing the sketch book.

"Hey!" Kuro was totally caught off guard.

As he stared at the drawing, his expression was surprised. The picture was a pencil sketch of a tropical beach and the shoreline.

"Wow, this is really good!" Kisho exclaimed. Now that he thought about it he never really noticed how great of an artist she was.

The flustered girl quickly snatched the book back in her possession and glared at Kisho, "Ever learned how to mind your own business?"

"You're so mean, you really need to lighten up," Kisho smiled, "you're also a really great artist you know!"

Kuro stared at him surprised at his comment. She didn't know why, but this caused the heat on her cheeks to rise making her face cherry red. The raven girl turned her face away from him again so he wouldn't see, "Can you just go? I mean don't you wanna hang out with the others more? They're a lot more interesting that's for sure."

"Nope. And what are you talking about more interesting; you amuse me by a long shot with all those arguments you make up. Either way I only came here so I could figure out what was wrong with you," Kisho gave her a cheesy grin similar to his friend, Sora.

"Well there's nothing wrong, so just go!"

"Is it because you can't swim?"

"Of course I can! I did live on Destiny Islands most of my life you know."

"Oh that's what the picture was about…you miss living there?"

Kuro nodded, "A little…I guess."

"So this is why you won't join us, because you're homesick? That's still no reason to wear the towel though."

"T-that's not why!" Kuro couldn't tell him she was ashamed of wearing a two piece.

"Okay then, stand up," Kisho ordered.

"Huh?"

"I said stand up, please?"

"Okay fine," so Kuro did what she was told.

"Hmm…something isn't right…I know!" Roxas quickly snatched her towel away and ran near the edge of the pool, "C'mon Kuro just swim with us!"

"No! And give me that towel back!" Kuro exclaimed blushing at the thought that she felt exposed now as she covered her stomach with her arms.

Kisho had to admit she looked hot, "_What the hell are you thinking Kisho? She's just another friend of yours. Evil thoughts! Evil!_"

"I told you give me my towel back!" Kuro yelled causing Kisho to come back to reality.

"Try and catch me!"

"What?" Kuro just glared at him before running towards his direction.

When she got near him, Kisho surrendered the towel without a fight.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Kuro asked in confusion grabbing the white towel.

"Nothing. But can you close your eyes real quick?"

"I'm not falling for any of your tricks again!" Kuro said as she shot a suspicious look.

"I won't okay?"

"Fine," Kuro shut her eyes.

"Okay, just take my hand; I wanna show you something."

"Okay then," she followed his instructions and took it.

"You can open them now."

As Kuro opened her eyes, all she saw was the pool with her friends in it, "I don't get it?"

"Sure you will!" Kisho grinned as pushed her into the pool and jumped in right after.

"What was that for? And you said no tricks!" the soaking girl exclaimed.

"How else was I supposed to make you come in? And either way, I didn't promise did I?" Kisho smirked.

"Well now that you brought me here…take this!" Kuro began splashing water catching Kisho off guard.

He soon reacted though by splashing back and laughing along with her.

"Aww…aren't you cute?" Olette teased.

"Do you always have to ruin their cute moments?" Joannu sighed.

"We weren't having a moment!" Kisho and Kuro said in unison as thier cheeks had a visible pink.

"Whatever, now that Kuro's here let's play water tag!" Sora cheered.

Sora was it but soon got Hayner tagged first.

"Olette lover! Olette lover!" Ven teased causing Olette to blush madly and Hayner to swim after him in rage.

"They're so immature..." Leiko said putting her vanilla bean down.

"Umm… Leiko, you where like that," Riku pointed out.

"Ehehe?"

Ven was naturally a faster swimmer compared to rampaging Hayner, and still continued to make fun of him. As he was swimming away quickly, Kisho wasn't fast enough to get away causing him to get tackled by Ven, where a domino effect reacted causing him to fall on Kuro who was in front.

Kuro felt something warm and soft pressed against her lips. She opened her eyes widening in shock, as she made contact with rose red orbs. The girl quickly pushed Kisho off of her and put her hand over her mouth.

"T-that was my first…"

"I-I am soo sorry Kuro! It was Ven's fault he pushed me and-"

"You bastard!" Kuro yelled as she slapped him leaving a red hand print before storming out of the pool.

"Ven, you idiot!" Kisho yelled when she left the pool area.

"What happened to Kuro, her face was all red?" Joannu asked as she swam up to the two blonde boys.

"He kissed her!" Ventus exclaimed pointing at Kisho.

Leiko heard this and quickly walked towards them, "Hoshi did what!?"

"Ven friggin' pushed me! You saw it didn't you Hayner?" Kisho asked looking at his best friend.

"Sorry, can't help you there," Hayner shrugged.

"Kane, how could you?" Olette exclaimed.

"I didn't! This idiot caused me to fall on her!" Kisho explained. Everyone believed Kisho seeing that the situation was possible and Kisho wasn't the type to lie.

"Ven, you're so immature…" Riku sighed.

"Either way, you should still apologize to Kuro," Joannu suggested.

"Yeah, you're right." Kisho nodded to his older sister.

Everyone soon got out of the pool before they all turned all wrinkly and changed back to their normal clothes.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Everyone was back at their room, but Joannu and Leiko were at Kuro and Olette's room to cheer up the girl.

"So, how are you feeling?" Olette asked Kuro.

"How do you think I feel? That _idiot_ stole my first kiss!" Kuro replied touching her lips.

"Don't worry Kuro; I know exactly how you feel…" Leiko said whilre she glared.

"Why, what happened to you?" Kuro asked hugging her knees.

"Ventus, that's what!" Leiko had an angry expression replace her usual monotone one.

"Ven! As in the childish Ven we all know and uh… are friends with? As in the one who every girl wants in school!" Olette exclaimed. Leiko just nodded.

"When? HOW!" Joannu asked.

"It was the seventh grade…we just came back from a field trip, and since Joannu and Kisho lived with mom at the opposite side of the neighborhood at the time me and Ven always used to walk home together," Leiko paused.

"AND THEN?" All three girls stared leaning in making sure they heard right.

"Well, when I reached my house he just called my name, so I turned to look at him and then he just kissed me and ran towards his house! That retard… I'm still plotting my revenge…"Leiko said a bit darkly causing the other girls to back away a bit.

"Stupid boys…they're all stupid I tell you…" Kuro stated crossing her arms.

"How 'bout you Jin, who was your first?" Olette asked.

"Now that I think about it, it's probably Sora…" Joannu replied.

"Who cares who your first is!" Olette exclaimed, "What matters is, who's your best!"

They all looked at Olette and sighed. Knowing her, she probably kissed a lot of guys and doesn't even remember her first.

Kuro sighed, "Anyways, let's just go to sleep. It's like what two in the morning."

"Yeah, you're right. Bye Olette, bye Kuro," Joannu and Leiko soon left their room to go to sleep.

"I'm so gonna kill Hoshi..." Leiko said as Joannu nodded.


	12. Who Likes Who?

**The Moon and The Star**

Written By: xOreo Neko-x

_**"Sometimes they come together  
Sometimes each one alone  
Moon sad under a starless sky  
Star crying in a moonless night" **_

_Hmm, sorry for taking so long on updating this story… hehe_

* * *

"There, done! My hand hurts like hell though…" Kisho complained shaking his right hand.

Kisho had just finished coloring in the picture he drew inside sketchbook for Kuro's present, and he had to admit the picture was kind of cool.

"Now, time for the last bit…" he took out a black pen from his pile of pencil crayons and flipped to the back page. He began writing his message and when he was finished he paused for a second and blushed.

"Okay, maybe '_Love Kisho_' might be too much…" Kisho scribbled over the _love_ word, "That's better, '_Sincerely Kisho_'" he closed the book and sighed, "I hope she likes it…"

As Kisho was deep in thought about Kuro's reaction on opening the gift, the door opened.

"Hey Kisho, c'mon already. We're all downstairs waiting downstairs for you!" Hayner exclaimed leaning on the doorway.

"Alright," Kisho put the sketchbook away in his drawer, along with the pencil crayons before catching up with Hayner.

**xxx xxx xxx**

When the two boys reached the elevators, Kisho sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Hayner asked looking at his depressed best friend.

"It's just that…I think Kuro is still mad at me about the _incident_…"

"What? That was like last week! Highly doubt it, and Christmas is just around the corner. So she's gotta forgive by then," Hayner assured.

"I guess you're right…" Kisho sighed.

The elevator finally reached the main lobby and the two boys were soon greeted by their cheerful group. Kisho noticed Kuro at the back and decided to walk over towards her to see if she did actually forgive him about the kiss.

"Hey Kuro," Kisho greeted with a smile.

Kuro just looked up to see him and glared. She turned around to see Olette walking by, "Hey Olette, why don't we and the others go for lunch now?"

"Okay?" Olette agreed with a puzzled expression. As the two walked away towards the rest of the group Olette noticed the sulking Kisho. The two girls went over and asked what they were all going to eat in the afternoon.

"Kuro…" Kisho frowned and sighed as she stared at the blonde girl.

"C'mon Kisho, hurry up or we'll leave you!" Pence exclaimed. Kisho just nodded and ran towards the group to catch up with them.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Hey, Kisho seems down. Why don't we cheer him up?" Olette suggest looking at Kuro.

"You go ahead; I don't really care what happens to him. He can go crawl in a ditch and die there. See if I care!" Kuro said harshly.

"Hmm…kinda cold there, huh Kuro?" Joannu said as she stared in shock of the girl's harsh words.

"Like I said, 'I do not care!'" Kuro stated.

"Yeah, but look at the poor guy," Olette pouted as she pointed at Kisho.

Kuro looked at Kisho then turned her face the other way again, "Can we please talk about something else other than Kisho?"

"Come on, Kuro, even if Kisho is my brother and all- I would've forgiven him with a small kiss already- But, then again… A kiss might just go saying we're both being into incest" Leiko said.

While Hayner and Pence were laughing at a joke that Sora told, Kisho was looking at his shoes all depressed like a dark cloud was over his head.

Kuro stole another glance at the boy, "_It was an accident…_"

**xxx xxx xxx**

Everyone decided to eat at Pizza Hut, where they chose one of the many favorite selections; Pepperoni pizza.

"I want another one!" Leiko and Ventus asked in unison as they held up thier plates.

"Holy cow man, that's like your tenth slice you two!"Sora exclaimed as he stared in disbelief.

"Food is food!" Ven grinned before stuffing the slice of pizza in his mouth.

"Whatever," Sora sighed.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Joannu smiled, "Mom and Dad rented us some skis and everything for the rest of the afternoon. All we have to do is take the train there and we're good to go!"

"Really that's awesome!" Sora exclaimed.

"I'm in!" Hayner said.

"Me too!" Olette smiled.

"Me three!" Riku stated.

"The rest of us too!" Kuro exclaimed.

"Don't count me in!" Leiko whined as she ate her pizza.

"So it's set. Since its eleven o'clock, we have to meet at the lobby by twelve so we can start skiing!" Joannu cheered.

They all agreed and finished the rest of the pizza that was their lunch before heading back to the hotel.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Okay everyone, got their stuff?" Joannu asked the group.

"Yup!" They all replied in unison.

"Okay, just a reminder that all the equipment we're gonna use is at the place so you don't have to worry. Now let's go!" Joannu smiled.

The train station was walking distance, so they didn't take anybody's car there. They all took seats near each other and just chatted away until they reached their destination. When they got off they had to walk again towards the ski lodge before checking in.

"Hey guys, Ven and I, aren't really in the mood to ski right now. So we're gonna hang out at the ski lodge. Okay?" Leiko stated.

"Okay, we understand. See you guys later!" Sora waved goodbye before running off with the others to grab their equipment.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"So the girls want skis and the guys want snowboards, right?" Olette asked.

"Yeah," Riku replied.

"Okay then," Joannu turned towards the renting place, "Can we rent three skis and four snowboards please?"

The employees handed them the equipment and they all put it on. The girls went their separate ways knowing that Kuro didn't want to go anywhere near Kisho at the moment.

"Aww…Leiko and Ven should have come with us!" Joannu pouted.

"Yeah I know they're missing out on all the fun," Olette smiled.

Kuro just nodded not knowing what to say. They were all skiing up a hill when Kuro noticed someone in the air doing some awesome tricks on their snowboard before landing.

"Whoa that was awesome! Who was that?" Kuro exclaimed staring at the boy from a far.

"That was just Kane showing off," Joannu laughed.

"How did he learn to do that?" Kuro continued to ask in awe.

"Not that he's much of a snowboarder, but he does love his skateboard. And they're practically the same thing to him, so he's pretty good at both!" Olette explained.

"I see," Kuro nodded.

"Hey, how about we head back. I bet those guys are already feeling lonely without us," Joannu mused.

"Okay let's go," Kuro agreed.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Hey guys, how did you get here before us?" Joannu asked looking at the boys.

"Sora here couldn't stop talking about hot chocolate, so I raced him here to shut him up!" Riku laughed.

"I see," Joannu giggled sitting beside the spiky brunette boy.

"Why don't we all get some too?" Olette smiled.

Everyone lined up at the ski lodge and waited for their hot and yummy drinks before sitting back down with their friends. The girls sat in a separate area than the boys though in another table near theirs.

"Hey guys, I was just wondering, if you could choose the three hottest guys in our group only, who would it be?" Olette asked randomly.

"What?" Kuro choked as she sipped her drink.

"C'mon just answer; my own would definitely be Ven, Riku, and Kisho!" Olette squealed but quiet enough so the boys wouldn't hear.

"Of course Sora for me!" Joannu smiled, "And the other two would probably be Riku, and Kisho. Even though his my little brother" She laughed.

"I guess Ven, Riku, and Kisho," Leiko said taking another sip at her drink and turned a page from her book. "Even though he's my big brother."

"How about you Kuro?" Olette asked looking at the girl.

"Hmm…mmm…mm…" Kuro mumbled as she drank.

"What was that, c'mon don't drink while you talk!" Olette exclaimed.

"Okay! Kisho, Riku, and Sora!" Kuro admitted.

"Cool, same list as me!" Joannu laughed. She didn't really mind if her friends thought of her boyfriend that way, as long as they don't make a move. But she didn't expect that form any of them.

"Hehe, I just noticed. Kisho is the popular one in our list!" Olette giggled.

"Yeah, true!" Joannu said.

"Okay, now for the secrets…" Olette laughed evilly.

"What secrets?" Joannu gave her a bewildered look.

"Okay, who do you like in the school? And you can't say no one because that's such a lie! At least say how he looks like," Olette giggled.

"Pfft! I'm not telling you who I like!" Leiko said.

"Same here!" Kuro agreed with the girl.

"You guys already know I like Sora," Joannu just stared at all of them.

"No way, everybody in this table already knows your crushing on that guy in science class!" Olette exclaimed.

"Oh c'mon guys, you already know who I like. Why can't we know yours?" Joannu asked.

"Okay, the Takeru guy in math class!" Olette blushed as she admitted.

"The math nerd?" Leiko asked.

"He's not a nerd!" Olette defended.

"How about you Kuro?" Joannu asked looking at the girl.

"Nobody in particular…" Kuro blushed.

"You're lying!" Olette grinned.

"Seriously, now that I think about it; I don't really know who I like!" Kuro said.

"Seriously?" Joannu asked.

"Maybe…I guess you could say I don't like anyone because I'm waiting for someone…" Kuro blushed.

"Really, who? What's he like?" Olette continued to ask.

"He was a childhood friend…I made a promise that I'd meet him again here in Twilight Town. But I guess it's impossible now," Kuro sighed.

"Aww…you'll find him again," Olette assured, "Now in the mean time tell who you're close to liking in this school. Or at least who looks the best!" She grinned.

"OLETTE!" They all exclaimed in unison.

"But seriously?" Olette laughed.

"Yeah, she's right! Who _do_ you like in this school?" Joannu asked.

"Jin, you hypocrite" Leiko sighed, because Olette's influence on her oldest sister.

"What, I can't help myself," Joannu laughed.

"C'mon Kuro, tell us, tell us, _tell us_!" Olette repeated.

"Okay fine! Even though he's mean to me, he's probably the only guy I really interact with the most…so I guess I could say I like Kisho…" Kuro admitted with a sigh.

"W-what! You…like…_me_?" Kisho and Hayner stared at the girls in shock. The two just walked by their table to go towards theirs and heard the last part of Kuro's sentence.

"YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING! Olette you tricked me!" Kuro yelled as her face began turning a cherry red.

"Ehehehe?" Leiko laughed nervously as she looked at her brother's face.

"Yeah, I'll pretend I didn't hear anything!" Kisho said with his eyes wide from shock and a large blush on his face.

"Wow Kuro, I never knew you felt that way about Kisho!" Hayner grinned.

"Shut up Hayner! We were just asking Kuro who she thought was the most good-looking guy in the school because she already likes someone else that we don't know about!" Olette defended the black haired girl.

"So she thinks Kisho is hot now?" Hayner laughed causing Kisho to blush too.

"Who wouldn't?" Leiko said making her brother glare at her with his now very very visible blush.

"You know what, we should leave Kuro alone. I mean she already mad at me enough as it is," Kisho suggest dragging Hayner back to the table.

"But it's funny!" Hayner complained.

"Shut up!" Kisho's cherry face was now turning a darker shade.

"I'm glad that's over…thanks Olette," Kuro smiled.

"WHAT! Kuro likes Kane!" Sora yelled from the other table causing Kuro and the rest to hear it.

"I'm never gonna live it down!" Kuro pretended to cry.

"They'll forget sooner or later, I mean same thing happened to me and Ven" Leiko laughed patting the over dramatic girl on the shoulder.

"Okay…I guess you're right…" Kuro sighed.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Back at the hotel everyone was back in their rooms enjoying the rest of the night.

"Hey I'm going with the Riku and Ven to get some movies. Wanna come?" Leiko asked the depressed girl that was sitting down.

"Hmm…sorry but I just wanna sleep and forget about everything…" Kuro sighed as the embarrassing memories kept flashing in her head.

"Okay then, just don't lock the door okay, just in case of emergency" Leiko went out of the room.

Kuro sat on her bed and sighed. She went in her drawers and picked out some pajamas before taking off her clothes and putting them on.

"Hey Kuro, I need to talk to you-holy crap!" Kisho exclaimed covering his eyes.

"What the hell! Don't you ever learn how to knock?" Kuro exclaimed covering her exposed body with her shirt. She was only wearing her black under garments when Kisho entered the room. Even she never showed a guy that much, even with a bathing suit.

"I'm blind!" Kisho exclaimed.

"Now's not the time for jokes! Get out of my room!" Kuro blushed furiously.

Kisho blindly found the door knob and went out the room. Kuro just sighed and quickly put her pajamas on.

"Are you done yet?" Kisho asked.

"Yes…" Kuro was still flushed.

"There's something I wanna talk to you about…" Kisho sighed as he averted her gaze.

"If it's about Olette saying that I like you, it's all a lie, okay?" Kuro said in an angry tone.

"No, that's not it. It's just that…" Kisho went on his knees and begged, "Please forgive give me about the stupid kiss! It was an accident I tell you! And I hate how you keep on avoiding me; you're making me feel more and more guilty!"

"After you seeing me exposed like that…" Kuro glared at the boy, "I still would forgive you, because I can't believe you're pathetic enough to go on your knees and beg for mercy!" she laughed.

"Thanks Kuro," Roxas smiled as he got up off the floor.

"You're welcome. Now get out of the room, I just wanna sleep now," Kuro laughed.

"Okay good night," Kisho smiled as he went out of the room.

"Good night…" Kuro smiled back before she turned the lights off.


	13. Merry Christmas Pt1

**The Moon and ****The**** Star**

Written By: xOreo Neko-x

_**"Sometimes they come together**__**Sometimes each one alone**__**Moon sad under a starless sky**__**Star crying in a moonless night" **_

_Something tells me not to have made them sing… lol… Next chappie is last one sniff_

* * *

It was December 25, Christmas. The day when all the little children would wake up and rush towards their Christmas tree to find all the many gifts that they believed Santa left for them. It was a truly happy day, a day of sharing and giving to your loved ones.

Today the gang was to have dinner at six o'clock to seven, before heading back to the hotel for their planned out evening. Kuro and Kisho were getting along a lot better the past few days, but of course they're still only friends. But not for long.

The girls were at Joannu and Olette's room trying on their dresses for the semi-formal occasion that evening.

"I still can't believe Kuro forgot her dress!" Olette exclaimed as she put on her matching orange high heels.

"Lucky for her I packed extra!" Joannu smiled proudly as she fixed her hair.

"Yeah, for once we're actually lucky enough you over packed," Leiko said as she put on a pair of finger less black arm wraps.

"Hey guys, how do I look?" Kuro asked as she stepped out of the bathroom.

She was wearing simple dark blue dress that went right below her knees and had a light blue hue to it. It had a light blue ribbon around the waist that was tied in the back. Kuro left her black hair down because she never really liked it up anyway. She also wore her grey pearl necklace.

"You look so pretty!" Joannu complimented.

"You look like a doll!" Olette added.

"Roxas is totally gonna drool over you!" They laughed.

"Shut up!" Kuro blushed.

The girls were all wearing amazing dresses. Joannu had a white halter top one with a light baby blue belt, Olette wore a pale orange dress with a kaki ribbon, and Leiko had a halte black dress with a blacker belt (A/N: I'll later add the pic of these in my DevantArt thingie lol).

"Is the place were eating _that_ formal?!" Kuro.

"Yeah, it's a French restaurant called, 'Le Bleu Rose'," Olette smiled.

**xxx****xxx****xxx**

The girls soon went downstairs to meet the guys. All the boys all wore black tuxedoes with a tie; they were different in their own way because of their chosen colors for their polos. For example Sora's polo was red, and Kisho wears a grey one. The girls began giggling a bit as they noticed that the boys still had their original hair dues with no difference at all.

"What?" Sora gave the girls a confused look.

"Your hair is still the same," Joannu smiled at she pointed at the spikiness.

"The place is only semi-formal, so we all decided to keep our hair styles the same," Riku smirked.

"Right…" Olette laughed.

"Hello kids," an older man with brown hair greeted the group. It was Olette's father, "That's your limo outside. The adults and I will be taking a separate one, so enjoy!"

"Thanks dad!" Olette smiled. The others also thanked her father before getting in the white and polished vehicle.

"Your parents are soo rich!" Kuro exclaimed in awe.

"Yup, unlike the triplets' though" Olette smiled and sweatdropped.

Everyone chatted away until they reached their destination at the expensive French restaurant. The waiters and waitresses led them towards a separate table near the parents' own. It was a really big table for all ten of them; it was a semi-circle table and the huge chair was attached to the wall. Starting from the end where everybody sat was Kuro, Kisho, Hayner, Olette, Pence, Sora, Joannu, Riku, Leiko and Ven.

They all ordered their fancy gourmet food, and enjoyed their meals.

"_Wow, Kisho looks hot in a tux! No __Hisakata__, bad thoughts…evil thoughts!_" Kuro yelled in her head, causing her cheeks to turn pink as she ate and looked down at her food.

Beside her, Kisho was having the same mental arguments, "_Wow, she looks great, but she's just a friend __dammit__! She doesn't think of me that way…__After all she has _my_ pearl…_"

The rest of the group had a great time though before having to head back to the hotel again.

Back at the hotel they were all lounging around in the main lobby.

"Okay everyone, just change into some casual, yet festive clothes. Remember to grab your Kris Kringle presents, and then go to the penthouse where we'll all meet with each other," Joannu instructed.

"A penthouse? Really!" Ven exclaimed.

"Yup, everything's set there for us, so let's go!" Olette grinned.

**xxx****xxx****xxx**

"You should wear something more festive Kuro," Olette suggested as she grabbed her Kris Kringle gift (A/N: Refer back to I think it was chappie 9 for all your Kris Kringle needs; as in who is giving who a gift).

Olette was wearing a red t-shirt with hollies in the front over a longer black top and some white capris. From what the brunette girl could see Kuro was just wearing black jeans and a dark blue hoodie.

When Kuro compared herself to Olette she glared, "Fine!" she sighed and went in the bathroom with a different outfit. (A/n: I'll draw all the outfits in the story for those who can't picture them well lol)

When she came out, she was wearing a plain black sweater and a bright black and blue plaid skirt that was just above her knees and black stockings. She also wore a designer blue and baby blue striped scarf that was kind of like the ones you see in anime girls wear and a blue Santa hat.

"Better?" Kuro huffed.

"Better!" Olette smiled, "Now let's go to that party and join the others!" Olette put her shoes on and went out the door as Kuro followed behind.

**xxx****xxx****xxx**

"Wow! Did your parents do this?" Olette asked in awe as she and Kuro entered the room.

"Yup, they booked this penthouse for us and hired some people to set it up!" The triplets smiled. "With everything including Sake!" They exclaimed.

Inside the what used to be hotel room was a Christmas tree and even a food table. There were decorations everywhere; it really had a Christmas feeling to it.

Olette and Kuro place their gifts under the tree and sat down beside Hayner and Kisho on the couch.

"So what are we gonna do first?" Kuro asked.

"We should play a game!" Ven replied.

"I know we can do Karaoke!" Olette leaped for joy as she pulled out the activity out of nowhere.

"Sure!" Sora agreed.

"Sure! So who's first?" She grinned knowing all the song where really easy.

"Not me!" Riku stated along with Ven and Leiko

"Aww, Lei-Lei Please!!" Joannu pulled her baby sister up from a couch.

"I'm just video taping!" Pence said making up his lame excuse.

"How about you and me, Lei?" Joannu said enthusiastically as she looked at the raven girl.

"Okay," Leiko sighed knowing she would never live it out.

"Great, how about we sing the song, _Dear__ you_?" Joannu smiled. Leiko nodded and sighed as the beat of the song began.

The sisters took a deep breath and began to sing

**Together**

Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka?

Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?

**Joannu**

Ima made watashi no kokoro wo umete ita mono

Ushinatte hajimete kizuita

Konna ni mo watashi wo sasaete kurete ita koto

Konna ni mo egao wo kureteita koto

Ushinatte shimatta daishou wa totetsumonaku ooki sugite

Torimodosou to hisshi ni te wo nobashite mogaku keredo

Maru de kaze no you ni surinukete todokisou de todokanai

**Leiko**

Kodoku to zetsubou ni mune wo shimetsukerare

Kokoro ga kowaresou ni naru keredo

Omoide ni nokoru anata no egao ga

Watashi wo itsumo hagemashite kureru

Mou ichido ano koro ni modorou

Kondo wa kitto daijoubu

Itsumo soba de waratteiyou

Anata no sugu soba de...

**Together**

Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka,

Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?

**Leiko**

Itsumo no you ni egao de ite kuremasu ka?

Ima wa tada sore wo negai tsuzukeru.

The beat of the song soon faded away, and Leiko gave the microphone to her sister and pouted her way back to the couch where she sunk into an dark evil cloud.

The gang began clapping and Riku and Ven ruffled Leiko's hair, not that she even minded.

"So who wants to try next?" Olette asked the crew.

"Me!" Kisho and Kuro said in unison.

"Uhh…you can sing first… I mean if you don't wanna sing a duet together…" Kuro blushed.

"No, its okay…we can both have a turn quicker if we have a duet, so why not?" Roxas smiled as he blushed along with her.

"O-okay…" Kuro stuttered, "_What's the matter with me? Why did I get all nervous all of a sudden?_"

Everyone saw what was going on and grinned. The two teens didn't pay attention as they picked up the microphones.

"So what song do you want to do?" Kisho asked.

"I don't know any of these…" Kuro continued to search, "How about, _Where__ Are You?_"

"Sure," Kuro agreed.

The soft beat began to play. Slowly some words came up on the screen; Kisho knew he had to say the words though, and not to sing it:

_I know you are out there baby...somewhere_

The beat began to play a bit longer then Kisho began to singing (A/N: Okay any words that are in brackets for the song means they're saying it not singing oh! And I have no idea why this song came to mind!):

**Kisho**_There is someone out there for me (I know there is somebody out there__I know she is waiting so patiently (yeah) can you tell me her name? (Somebody tell me her name)_

Olette interrupted this moment by yelling 'It's Kuro', but he just glared at the hyper brunette and still continued to sing:

_This life-long search is __gonna__ drive me insane (That's right__How does she laugh? How does she cry? What's the color of her eyes?__Does she even realize I'm here?__Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?__Who is she? Who is she? Who is __gonna__ complete my world?__Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?__Who is she? Who is she? Who is __gonna__ complete my world__dadadadadada__dadadada__dadadadadada__ (where are you?)_

As Kisho finished his end of the chorus, Sora stared at his brother in law in disbelief, "Whoa, Kisho can sing?" Everybody in the room never thought Kisho had such a talented voice before unlike his sisters of course. For you see, the triplets where children from ex-famous singers.

"Of course I can sing, Sora!" Kisho yelled with a small glare.

**Kuro**_I'm staring out at the sky (Kisho__: I see you baby_Kuro blushed as Kisho said the words but still continued with the song:

_Praying that he will walk in my life__Wher__e__ is the man of my dreams? (Kisho__: I'm right here) yea-yeah__I'll wait forever, how silly it seems__How does he laugh? How does he cry? What's the color of his eyes?__Does he even realize I'm here?__Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?__Who is he? Who is he? Who is __gonna__ take me so high?__Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?__Who is he? Who is he? Who is __gonna__ take me so high?__dadadadadada__dadadada__dadadadadada__ (where are you?)_

Both Kuro and Kisho began getting really into the song and it's meaning without even knowing it as they stared deeply into each others eyes. Everyone watching them though tried to hold back their laughter and just grinned at what seemed to be a soon-to-be couple.

**Kisho**_There is __someone out there for me (Kuro__: there is someone out there for me__I know she__ is waiting so patiently (Kuro__: so patient)__Can you tell me her name (Kuro__: can you tell me his name?)__This life-long search is __gonna__ drive me insane (that's right)_

**Kuro**_How does he laugh? How does he cry? What is the color of his eyes?__Does he even realize I'm here?_

**Kisho**_Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?__Who is she? Who is she? Who is __gonna__ complete my world?_

**Kuro**_Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?__Who is he? Who is he? Who is __gonna__ take me so high?_

**Together**_dadadadadada__dad__adada__ (yeah) __dadadadadada__ (Kisho__: I know you out there__dadadadadada__dadadada__ (yeah) __dadadadadada_

**Kisho**** Talking**_Where__ are you? I'm going to look all over the world baby__Cuz__ I know you are out there__I know this might sound crazy, but I think I love you_

**Together**_dadadadadada__ (that's right) __dadadada__dadadadadada__dadadadadada__dadadada__ (yeah) __dadadadadada_

_**Kisho**__Where are you?_

As the music faded away everyone cheered. Who knew that the blonde couple could sing? The two sighed then looked at each other. Kisho and Kuro blushed, and then looked away from each other with a puzzled expression.

The gang just gave the two a confused expression on their faces seeing that they didn't know what was happening, but shrugged it off and continued playing.

As the two took a seat again on the couch, Kisho gave a quick glance at Kuro and blushed before looking back down on his hands, "_What's this feeling...Wait, now I know, __I__ do__ like __Kuro_" He smiled as Olette and Hayner walked up to the microphones.


	14. The Moon and the Star

**The Moon and The Star**

Written By: x-Oreo Neko-x

_**"Sometimes they come together  
Sometimes each one alone  
Moon sad under a starless sky  
Star crying in a moonless night" **_

_**Last chappie (cries) **_

* * *

"That was so fun!" Olette exclaimed after their Karaoke game. Which involved Riku, Sora, and Ven to dance Barbie girl.

"It was soo obvious Kisho and Kuro were gonna win though!" Ven grinned at the two.

"Shut up!" Kisho blushed as he punched him in the arm.

"Ugh! I can't wait anymore, let's open presents!" Hayner complained as he pointed at the Christmas tree.

"Sure!" Joannu agreed. She and Sora went up towards the tree and handed everyone their ever so colorful presents.

"Here Sora, your gift!" Hayner handed Sora the gift because he forgot to put in under the tree.

"Thanks Hayner!" Sora unwrapped the gift and stared at it, "What am I gonna do with it though?" Sora raised an eyebrow as he stared at the box which contained cologne.

"So you can show Jin some of your good stuff of course!" Hayner grinned.

"Hey, what kind of good stuff?" Sora just stared at his friends in shock not wanting to know the truth.

"Hehe, you know what I mean!" Hayner joked.

_On the other side with Joannu…_

"Ooh, let's see what I got!" She smiled. She picked up an envelope that had in print, '_To: Jin Fr: Ven._' When the auburn haired girl pulled out what it contained she glared at it. It was a white card that had a cartoon Santa Clause on it saying '_Merry Christmas!_'

"Umm…Ven," Joannu's eye twitched at the inconsiderate gift, "didn't you listen to the rules, the gift has to be twenty munny minimum!"

"Oh really, here then," Ven just handed her a twenty munny bill before going back to talk to Wakka.

Joannu just continued to sweat drop glare at the blonde boy until she felt a tap on her shoulder, "Huh?" She turned around to see a familiar brunette boy, "Hey Sora!"

"Hi Jin, umm…" Sora began to blush, "umm…this is for you," he pulled out a small baby blue box with a white ribbon tied around it.

Joannu opened the small gift and gasped, "Aww…Sora, you shouldn't have!" she gave a hug in thanks that made him melt inside.

The gift was a silver necklace that had a small blue heart-shaped pendant._**(like the logo in the title of the game XD)**_

"I also have a gift for you!" Joannu also pulled out a small box wrapped in shiny red paper.

Sora quickly tore up the wrapping paper and opened the box to find a shiny silver crown chain. On the back of the chain was Sora's name engraved and below it in smaller font was '_from Jin._'

Sora stared in awe, "How much did this cost?"

"Believe me you wouldn't want to know!" she laughed, "Hey look up there!"

"Look up where?"

She pulled something out of her pocket and grinned, "Mistletoe!" she kissed Sora playfully on the lips, "Thanks again for the gift Sora!"

"You're welcome!" Sora smiled back as he pulled her in for another kiss.

On the other side of the room everyone was sitting on the couch opening their gifts.

"Cool, Joannu got me a fifty munny certificate to the music store!" Riku smiled.

"Holy crap! Sora got me two tickets to the next football game!" Ven exclaimed.

"Who are you gonna take?" Wakka asked hoping it was him.

"Is it gonna be Leiko?" Olette grinned.

"Maybe…" Ven blushed.

"Wow! This box is huge, you shouldn't have Wakka!" Olette smiled. As she opened he gift she frowned, "Seriously Wakka, you _shouldn't _have," she just continued to stare down at the Bliztball.

"Hey Olette, there's another gift for you. And it's from Hayner!" Kuro informed as she handed the tiny orange box.

"Really?" Olette stared at the blonde boy who just looked a way with a pink tint on his cheeks. She opened the small box with a huge smile plastered on her face. It was a silver ring with a emerald like crystal, "Thank you Hayner!" she couldn't help but just stare at the gift, she was so amazed.

"You're welcome…" Hayner blushed. Lucky for him no one noticed.

"I got a gift from Riku" Leiko looked at the boy as she read the name on the box. It was a box of expensive chocolates, "HOLY SHIT! Arigatoo, Riku!" Leiko smiled like a little child and everyone just dropped their jaw.

"No problem. I knew you'd love it!" Riku smiled back.

"Lei-Leiko smiled!!" Sora pointed out. "It's a Christmas miracle!!" Hayner fell to his knees and threw his hands to the heavens. Leiko and Riku sweatdropped as they smiled at each other.

Everyone just blinked.

"My gift is from Sora," Wakka unwrapped the gift and squealed like an anime schoolgirl, "It's an autographed Bliztball from the Besaid Aurochs!"

"Thanks for the memory card Leiko!" Pence smiled as he was already attaching it in his camera. "No problem, after all, you did needed one." She popped a chocolate into her mouth. "Want one?" She sat on the couch as both her and Pence ate the chocolates and looked at everyone else.

"You too Olette, this watch is awesome!" Hayner exclaimed. "What did you guys get?" Hayner asked as he stared at Kuro and Kisho.

"Oh my gift is from Kuro!" Kisho uncovered the huge box and gasped, "OH MY GOSH! Kuro are you effing serious?"

Kisho just kept staring at the customized skateboard. It was mostly an entire greenish grey on the back. It had splashes of dark grey dots and lines in the background with one thingy he didn't know what it was, but still liked it_**(The nobody emblem)**_

"Do you like it? I customized it especially for you. I mean…you did find my necklace for me and everything…" the girl couldn't help but blush.

"Like it? This gift is too awesome to be true! I think I'm dreaming, thanks Kuro!" Kisho smiled.

"You're welcome. Oh…my gift is from you too!" Kuro ripped the blue wrapping paper on the somewhat flat gift to find a white hard covered sketchbook with silver colored rings. Also along with the sketchbook was a brand new box of pencil crayons, "How did you afford this? This brand is…whoa, and same with the sketchbook!"

"I know…good thing it was on a Christmas sale!" Kisho laughed.

She flipped the book onto the first page and gasped once more with her hands hovering over her mouth.

It was a silent picturesque scene that was beautifully drawn and colored. The sketch was a peaceful Twilight Town and it's streets at night with just the street lamps lit up to provide light. It was a winter scene with light amount of snow falling light upon the town. Upon the dark blue midnight sky was just a single star shining above as the others were covered by the snow bearing clouds. In the lonely streets of the town were two people in the distance, walking together through the light blanket of snow. Kuro couldn't really make out who they were though; boy or girl, she didn't know.

"I-it's so b-beautiful!" She complimented the art. The others who also saw the picture were awestruck.

"Thanks," The grey haired boy blushed.

"Now that we've opened the gifts, let's party!" Ven exclaimed. Everyone agreed, but Kuro was still on the couch looking at the sketchbook. "He actually did found your necklace, wow- Grey pearl aren't those very expensive?" Leiko asked as she looked at the necklace Kisho had found. Kuro just nodded slowly still happy to death. "Meh, I was right then…" Leiko sat with her giving Kuro some chocolates.

"_Kane I hope you pay me my 67 star bucks now…" _Leiko thought.

"_I can't believe he did all this…_" she thought. Kuro began flipping through the pages, as she reached the last page she notice a message written in black ink.

_Hello Kuro,_

_I hope you like what I gave you! It took me a long to time to find it you know. Hehe…Anyways, I know we started on the wrong foot and everything, and it's always one bad thing after another. I just hope we can stay friends and not enemies all the time so we can stop all the stupid arguments. You're a really great person, and a totally awesome artist. Again, I hope you like my gift for you._

_Sincerely,  
Kisho _

She couldn't help but smile. Kuro let out a small laugh as she noticed the scribbled out word '_Love_' before the word sincerely, "_Couldn't he just use white out? Oh well, this makes him and his gift, cuter this way…wait did I just call Kane CUTE? Okay…_"

Kuro shivered at the thought and soon joined her friends. She began getting lost with her recent memories with everyone in Twilight Town. The girl started feeling slightly bored as she stayed within the room because the only thing everyone did was talk and eat chocolates; then she noticed a certain skater across the room all lonely and what not with the same bored look on his face as her.

"Hey Kane," Kuro greeted as she sat down on the couch beside him.

"Hi Kuro," Kisho greeted back.

"I read the message on the back of the sketchbook. It was really sweet!" She smiled.

"Message? Oh yeah…that one," he blushed a little remembering his mistake but still smiled.

"Umm…Kisho?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go outside for a walk? I mean staying inside for too long is kind of getting boring!" she laughed.

Kisho noticed something about her laugh. Sure it sounded kind of cute to him, but it sure was going with his plan… "Sure."

The two got up and grabbed their coats and walked out the door.

"Ooh! I wonder where they're going!" Sora grinned.

"Yeah…we should leave them two alone though," Joannu smiled as she held Sora's hand.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Wow! It's so beautiful out here!" Kuro stated as she set foot on the snow covered ground.

"Yeah, it is…" Kisho added as he looked up into the clear night sky, the moon and the famous north star where the only ones out tonight. _**(This sudden change of moon and star filled sky is for the sake of the story so please bear with me)**_

"Hey Kane…" Kuro spoke softly.

"Yes," He looked down at the smaller girl.

"I know it's kind of sudden asking, but why did you run off at Yuffie's party last month?"

"Oh that…" Kisho stared down at the ground with a saddened expression.

"Umm…you don't have to answer if you don't want too… I was just curious."

"No, it's okay. I'll tell you," Roxas assured. "After all, you did gained Leiko's complete trust so she won't care if you knew- But probably would love you did." The boy looked back at the part to see his baby sister talking to Ven and Riku. "She only trusts them two after all, but as much as you"

"Wow," Kuro smiled at her friend's new gained trust and soon began listening to the story intently.

"See, it started when I was little, four I think. Anyways I had a childhood friend; then she told me one day that she was going to move away. I made a promise to a little girl that I'd meet her again, someday." Kisho smiled at the sky.

"_P-promise?_" Kuro thought.

"So years later, at ninth grade; I met another girl, her name was Kuroi. That's why I kind of got mad at the party…" He laughed as he told.

"And you liked her?" Kuro didn't know why, but she felt that same twinge of jealousy again.

"I guess you could say that…Anyway, sooner or later she became my girlfriend, and I told her everything; even the silly promise…" he smiled, "but Kuroi started noticing that I began distancing from her after a while. She knew it was because of the promise in my memories. Then one day, she just couldn't take it anymore. I never thought I'd see her cry so much…"

"I'm sorry Kane…" Kuro apologized.

"No, its okay, you have to hear the rest though," he assured, "so then, I guess you could say we broke up. Afterwards Seifer saw this as a chance to get her; I felt kind of jealous losing Kuroi to him, but if that's what makes her happy. Soon Kuroi left the school though, I didn't know what happen between her and Seifer, but I never saw her again after that day. Leiko promised to take care of me since then, you can say out roles towards each other where switched, I was the little brother now... The little weak brother…"

"Kisho…" Kuro frowned slightly.

"It's funny though, months later its sophomore year. And then you came along and made my life _interesting._" Kisho shoo his head and smiled at the least.

"Hey!" Kuro began glaring at him, "Oh yeah, you know that girl in you have a picture of in your wallet, is that her?"

"Yeah, the one with the hazel eyes and black hair," He said.

"Hmm…oh it's snowing!" Kuro looked up at the sky where the snow was falling ever so gently to the ground. She began twirling around like a little girl and laughed, "It's like magic!"

"Magic? Don't tell me you believe in that kind of stuff?" He smirked.

"As a matter a fact I do. I think fate is a kind of magic," she smiled back childishly.

"Fate?" Kisho couldn't help but smirk again. Oh his plan was going very well-

"Yeah, when two people meet, and they're meant for each other, I think it's fate!"

"That sounds like a fairytale."

"So what if it does? At least I have an imagination!"

"You're weird," He laughed and walked away.

"Hey, wait up!" Kuro quickly caught up to the blonde boy, "Kisho…"

"Yeah?"

"You said, you made a promise. To a girl when you were younger, right?" Kuro's expression turned into a slightly more serious one.

"Yeah, what about it," Kisho suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked at her. In his mind he did a happy dance.

"Well…when I was younger, I also made a promise to a little boy who was also my childhood friend. I told him someday, we'll meet again."

"Is that all you're worried about?" Kisho grinned.

"Huh?"

"Well don't worry, 'cause-"

He suddenly grabbed her and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

Kuro's eyes widened in shock; usually she would pull away and slap him, but she couldn't help but give into the kiss. She slowly closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of his lips.

Kisho suddenly pulled away blushing, shortening the passionate kiss, "I've think you found him."

Kuro linked one, and then twice before she cried tears and smacked him repeatedly everywhere she could.

"Idiot, I tell you this and you make fun!" She smacked his head. "Hey- Hey, I'm serious!" Kisho yelled through the crying and slapping. She stopped. "What-"

"When I found your necklace, and researched some stuff I came upon a whole dam book about the history of the grey pearl." He whined when he said book. Which was really only one page. "And since those things where only sold in another country, and for high prices." He went on and on about the export and all.

"Will you get to the point al ready?!" She cried out.

"Okay, okay." Kisho sighed out. "Leiko was the only one to notice since day one- She came by my room some nights back and said how much of a bitch I was and such a fucker for kissing you." Kisho gulped. "I tell you, if she had something in hand I would be in comma right now!"

"But to make things shorter… You two?" She asked.

"After a while of talking and me getting punched in the gut by her, it hit me like a ton of bricks no pun intended. I now own her my new found love, and 67 star bucks' vanilla beans." He hugged her close.

"Uhh, you're such a little liar to say Leiko told you that." She glared.

"What you don't believe me?!"

"No."

"Oh for the love of- Kuro I'm…" She kissed him.

Inside the whole group looked out to the teens and most smiled others whine about Sora and Kisho being so lucky. Leiko walked next to her sister. "Meh, it worked?" Joannu looked at her confused. "What worked?"

"Something..." Leiko laughed. "After all I made a promise to Kane."

"Ahh, aren't they cute!?" Olette smiled.

"Ya, they would make nice kids too" Wakka laughed.

"Wakka you're killing their mood!" Riku sighed out.

"Yeah! Can't you see I'm enjoying the moment too!?" Hayner added.

"Will everyone just shut up!" Ven cried out.

* * *

**And the end, I decided to leave it at that since my cat is typing… no joke there, he's sitting in the Keyboard… That's Roxas to ya (yep that's my cat's name, Roxas XD check my DeviantArt profile to see him if you want)**

**About the characters being mixed up badly at the beginning or the chapters before this one- I don't work with more than 3 or 2 characters at a time and I myself get confused… Well then I hope you understand my reason to leave it at this ending with Ven yelling lol… **


End file.
